Pieces of a Puzzle
by deminio
Summary: He gently runs his fingers over the back of her hand and he works his way to her wrist, finding her pulse point and then moving back down. She gives him a soft smile and he returns it easily. He is not one of many words but this he can do and she understands completely.
1. Hard Cases

_A series of Gibbs/Kate oneshots, mostly AU, although there will be references to scenes from the show. The chapters won't be in chronological order, just bits and pieces. DiNozzo, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky and the other characters will also make appearances :) Hope you'll enjoy reading this! Suggestions are always welcome._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS..._

* * *

_**xOxOx**  
Hard Cases**  
**** xOxOx**_

The sound of sandpaper against wood fills the room as he works on the rib of his latest boat, his moves smooth and measured. He runs his hand over the wood, inspecting every inch to make sure it's as close to perfect as it can get.

He finds working on his boat soothing, the motion familiar and the smell of sawdust comforting somehow.

It's been a few days since he had the time to do this. Tough cases like this don't happen every day but when they do they are the only thing on his mind. His boat, unfortunately, has to wait. But his boat isn't the only other thing on his mind for the past three months...

He blows the sawdust away and he inspects the smooth rib closely, trying to find any spot that needs more sanding.

He walks towards the workbench and he takes a generous gulp from his coffee before retrieving a new piece of sandpaper. He figures he can work a little more before returning to bed.

He gets back to sanding, easily slipping into his familiar rhythm until he hears the soft creak of the top step.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips but he continues with what he is doing. A few moments later he feels two arms wrap around his waist and her lips between his shoulder blades before she rests her head there.

"I thought you were asleep," he tells her in a low tone.

"I was but then you got out of bed..." she replies sleepily.

He gives one of her hands a squeeze and then he turns around in her arms, sand block still in hand.

Her hazel eyes connect with his blue ones and he smiles lazily at her.

"Hello..." he mumbles before kissing her lips tenderly making her hum.

"Hello to you too..." she replies against his lips as his hands drop on her hips, pulling her against his body.

He observes her closely, his eyes run over her face and she raises an eyebrow questioningly at his close inspection.

"You need sleep," he points out before cupping her cheek in his hand.

"So do you. We both worked the same case you know," she replies almost cheekily and he smirks.

"Yes, but I'm the boss," he replies and before she can say anything else he captures her lips with his.

Her hands come to rest on his chest as his arms wrap tightly around her body, holding her against him.

She breaks away with a sigh and she drops her forehead against his chest. He kisses the top of her head softly and they both stand there for long moments, without saying a word.

He knows the case has affected her. It had the same affect on him too, that's why he came down here in the first place. He needed to empty his mind and he didn't want to disturb her by tossing and turning in bed. He realizes now that she needed him there...

"Katie..." his soft tone makes her look up and straight into his eyes.

He takes his time to observe her, he gets lost into her hazel eyes. Most people would look away from his gaze but she doesn't, her eyes remain locked on his, allowing him to look straight into her soul.

His thumb runs over her chin, a ghost of a touch, and she smiles softly.

"It's over, the guy is locked up for good," he tells her in a serious tone and she nods.

"I know... it's just..." she trails off, trying to find the right words to describe this but she knows she doesn't need to. He understands.

"I hate cases like this," she says instead and he nods in agreement.

He covers the hand that is resting against his chest with one of his own and he gives it a squeeze.

"Let's get back to bed..." he murmurs before dropping a chaste kiss on her lips.

She doesn't argue, she's had enough of this case and she really doesn't want to talk about it right now. All she wants is to crawl in his arms and fall asleep there, safe and sound.

She grabs one of his hands in hers and she tugs him towards the stairs. They'll have time to talk about the case tomorrow.


	2. Coffee Break

_Thank you all for the feedback and the follows! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS..._

* * *

_**xOxOx  
**Coffee Break  
**xOxOx** _

He rubs his right temple as he continues reading the file that is currently spread open on his desk. The bullpen is almost deserted. Almost… He is willing to bet that he and his team are the only agents here right now.

He has lost count of how many files he has read in the span of the last few hours. This case is proving to be a lot more complicated than he had originally thought. He reaches out blindly and his fingers wrap around his coffee cup only to find it empty.

He lets out a sigh in frustration and he takes off his glasses and tosses them on the desk with a small thud. He pinches his nose, stretches and then he looks around the room.

McGee's desk is empty. He sent him to Abby's lab a couple of hours earlier to help her process some new evidence. Tony is at his, feet propped up, the file he is supposedly reading covering his face. He is also snoring lightly. He shakes his head and he looks at the last desk.

His eyes land on Kate who is hunched over a folder, her brow furrowed in concentration as she reads the contents. He observes her silently for a few moments; the way she moves in her chair, the way she taps her fingers on the desk in an abstract rhythm as she reads.

Since no one is watching him he takes the time to watch her as she works, a rare opportunity the past few days. He observes every little move she makes as she reads the case files and flips through the numerous pages.

She sighs as she reads something she doesn't like and she runs her fingers through her hair before leaning back in her chair and throwing her arm over her eyes.

She stays like this for a few moments but as if sensing his eyes on her she uncovers her eyes and looks straight at him.

She gives him a tired smile and she sits straighter in her chair. She reaches for her cup of coffee but she finds it empty too and she scoffs.

He smiles in amusement and he picks up his empty coffee cup and shakes it.

"Want a refill?" he asks as he gets up and grabs his jacket and puts it on.

"Please," she says almost desperately making him chuckle.

"Want to walk with me? We could both use a break," he says walking towards her desk.

He reaches out for her empty cup but not before running his fingers over her knuckles tenderly. He tosses the empty paper cups in the trashcan and he reaches out and closes the file she is reading.

"I don't want you to fall asleep on me too," he tells her pointing at Tony who is still fast asleep and still snoring.

"Don't worry boss," she teases with a smirk making him shake his head and try to hide a smile.

She gets up from her chair and stretches like a cat making his eyes travel to the exposed skin of her navel as her blouse rides up. She raises an eyebrow as his eyes meet hers again and he shrugs. She smiles in amusement as she reaches for her coat. She puts it on quickly, grabs her purse and stands next to him.

"Come on Agent Todd," he says as he heads to the elevator, a hint of a smile on his lips.

The walk to the coffee shop is refreshing, a break from this case that's been driving everyone crazy and has been keeping them up at nights. Their arms touch as they walk side by side but they don't say a word. They just enjoy their proximity and the cold air hitting their faces.

They reach the coffee shop ten minutes later and they head straight to order. There are only four people there, already sipping their coffee so they don't have to wait. He orders coffee for everyone and an extra large Caf-Pow for Abby while Kate picks up some donuts and sandwiches. She really can't remember when the last time they ate was.

He leans casually against the counter, his left hand flat on top of it waiting for their coffees, his eyes on her all the time. He can admire her freely here where there aren't any prying eyes. She walks back to him and she stands right in front of him, her right hand resting gently on his forearm.

He gently runs his fingers over the back of her hand and he works his way to her wrist, finding her pulse point and then moving back down. She gives him a soft smile and he returns it easily. He is not one of many words but this he can do and she understands completely.

"Think Tony is still asleep?" she asks, finally breaking the comfortable silence that has settled between them.

"No doubt about that," he replies surely and she smirks.

"Let's hope we solve this case fast because I need sleep too. I miss my bed…" she mumbles almost childishly making him chuckle.

He looks around him quickly before he wraps his fingers around her arm and pulls her closer to him until her body is barely touching his.

"I kind of miss your bed too," he whispers, his voice a low rumble against her ear, and a shiver runs down her spine.

"Behave," she replies, swatting his arm, but he only grins mischievously.

The barista interrupts them shyly to inform them that their order is ready and they reluctantly pull apart. He pays for it, not listening to her protests, and she thanks the girl as she hands them their coffees and food.

"Let's go solve that case," he says leading her out of the coffee shop with a hand at the small of her back.

On the way back to NCIS they discuss about the case and what they could be missing. They reach the Headquarters in no time and after a quick stop to the lab to drop off the Caf-Pow, coffee and food to McGee and Abby they head back to the bullpen.

As they expected DiNozzo hasn't moved an inch since they left and is still snoring, louder than before.

He looks at her with an expression that says 'I told you so' and after handing her his cup of coffee he grabs a pile of folders from McGee's desk and lets them drop on Tony's with a loud thud.

"I'm working boss, I'm working!" DiNozzo mumbles sleepily as he almost jumps out of his chair by the sudden noise and Kate tries not to laugh rather unsuccessfully, earning a glare from him.

Gibbs places the coffee in front of Tony making him look questioningly at his boss but he decides not to comment.

"We brought food too," Kate informs him as she takes the donuts and sandwiches out of the bag and the other agent perks up immediately and heads to inspect.

She hands Gibbs his coffee and he accepts it with a nod, his fingers brushing over hers as he takes the cup. They have another long night ahead of them…


	3. Cuba

_Thank you all for the feedback, really appreciated! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter  
__Episode: Minimum Security, Season 1_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx**  
Cuba  
**xOxOx**  
_

_02.15_

He should really stop checking the clock on the nightstand every five seconds. He should be asleep by now; they've had a long flight and an even longer day when they landed in Cuba but for some reason sleep seems to elude him.

The annoying thing is that he can't figure out the reason why. He can sleep pretty much anywhere, even in a cargo plane during turbulence and yet he can't fall asleep now. He throws his arm over his eyes as he lies on his back and he sighs in frustration. He needs sleep.

If he listens closely he can hear DiNozzo's snoring from the room down the hall. Kate must be asleep too. He lets out a breath slowly and he rearranges his covers.

His eyes close as his mind travels to his female agent. Maybe it's her fault he can't sleep. He's gotten so used to sleeping with her over the past months that he doesn't like sleeping alone anymore.

He is pathetic... and he is definitely in trouble...

He tries to figure out when this thing between them started changing into something more than just sex but he fails to pin point the exact moment. It started just a couple of weeks after she had started working with them. They were working a pretty gruesome case that had affected everyone and after finally solving it after endless nights the team, plus Abby and Ducky, had ended up at his place for pizza and beers.

She was the last one to leave, staying behind to help him clean up and after that he just had to show her the boat. He remembers grabbing one of the sanding blocks and putting it in her hands, showing her how to run it over the surface of the wood, his arms wrapped around her from behind, bodies pressed together.

He doesn't remember who leaned in first, maybe they both did at the same time, sanding block falling to the floor as their lips collided. What he does remember is that after that first taste he couldn't stop and neither could she. After that they moved to his bedroom where they spent the night doing a lot more than kissing. He also remembers that when he woke up in the morning she was gone…

During work hours they both acted like nothing had happened the previous night, like everything was absolutely perfect although deep down they knew that everything had changed. So she wasn't surprised when, that night, he showed up at her doorstep and they ended up repeating what they had done, in her bedroom this time. He didn't dare stay until the morning either though.

It was a mutual agreement. They did what they did but they never spent the night. And for about a month it worked, it was their pattern. Until he decided to change it… it surprised him, just as much as it surprised her, when the word 'stay' came out of his mouth one night while she was trying to sneak out of bed. She couldn't really say no to him so she got back to bed and into his arms.

A soft creak and footsteps outside of his room catch his attention and his door starts opening slowly. He immediately sits up and grabs his gun from the night stand and points it at the intruder.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to shoot me..." her soft voice reaches his ears and he places the gun back on the nightstand.

"You did get into my room unannounced and without a warning," he points out as she locks the door behind her and slowly approaches the bed.

She gently places her gun on top of the other nightstand and she crawls under the covers. Before he can do anything she grabs his mobile phone and sets the alarm for early in the morning so she can return to her own room without Tony noticing.

When she puts his phone back on the nightstand he wastes no time and he pulls her to him, her body pressed tightly to his, her head on his bicep.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, running his hand down her arm.

"I did want this room, remember?" she says with a smirk but he just looks at her, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"What have you got on your mind?" he asks as his lips brush over hers and she hums in contentment.

"Hmm, why are you asking?" she murmurs and she rests her hands on his chest.

"You locked the door," he points out before kissing her again.

"Do you want Tony bursting in the room during the night?" She scrunches up her face and he smirks.

"Nope." His hand slips under the USC basketball jersey she is wearing, finding her naked skin and she closes her eyes.

She nuzzles her face against his neck as he continues caressing her back, his calloused hand running over every inch of her skin.

"It is a bit risky..." he whispers in her ear and he feels her moving closer to him.

"I couldn't sleep..." she admits and it makes him want to smile. He still can't figure out how this happened.

He stays silent for a few moments and he knows she is waiting for his reaction. He drops a kiss on her forehead and he squeezes her hip.

"Ditto..." he whispers his truth and he feels her lips against the skin of his neck.

"No boat in the basement here to help you relax," she mumbles sleepily and he nods.

Yeah, his boat would have been a nice way to help him sleep but having her in his arms is even better. Not that he will admit this out loud any time soon.

She buries her face in his chest and he wraps his arm possessively around her waist, pulling her body as close to his as possible. Her legs entwine with his and she sighs softly making his lips twitch upwards.

His eyes slip shut as he feels her warm breath hitting his t-shirt covered chest and he finally feels himself relaxing. He drops a kiss on her forehead and he lets her even breathing lull him to sleep, hoping to get some much needed rest.

What wakes them up in the morning isn't the alarm Kate set but Tony's yelling from the room down the hall. Not the way he wanted to wake up…

Without a word they both jump out of bed, grabbing their guns, and they head straight to Tony's room, guns at the ready, only to find him stark naked and pointing his gun at an iguana. They both lower their guns and just stare from Tony to the iguana and back again.

The moment Tony sees them he grabs a chair to cover himself and Kate finds the opportunity to tease him by clicking her tongue and winking cheekily at him.

Definitely not the way he wanted to wake up...

"I need coffee..." he mutters before exiting Tony's room.

She follows him to the kitchen moments later, leaving Tony and his new friend alone.


	4. Clash

_Thank you all for the follows and feedback, it means a lot! Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter. Suggestions are always welcome :-)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx**_  
_Clash_  
_**xOxOx**_

She can tell that he is furious. She sees it in the way he walks into the bullpen, jaw clenched, eyes hard and fists tight against his sides.

DiNozzo and McGee sense it too the moment they see him and they both look away and stay silent, not wanting to face his fury. It's not them he is angry at but they know not to provoke him. Wise move...

She won't be as lucky as them though. She knows it's her fault that he looks so pissed off.

She braces herself as he walks towards her desk and he stops right in front of it, his eyes immediately on hers, pinning her there.

His other two agents pretend not to notice, suddenly interested in paperwork.

"Agent Todd. Conference room. Now," he utters in a tone that leaves her no room to argue.

She knows it's an order but she won't look away. She knows she did something risky but she also knows it was the right thing at the time.

So she keeps her eyes locked with his, not backing down. His gaze hardens but instead of making her look away it makes her stand up so she can be closer to his height.

DiNozzo and McGee think that she is either too brave or too stupid. Probably a little bit of both...

The staring match continues and they both know that they should look away before the whole bullpen realizes what's going on between them.

"I said now, Agent Todd," he orders and this time she breaks their eye lock and heads straight to the elevator with him following close behind.

The other two agents look at their retrieving forms, feeling really sorry for Kate.

The moment the elevator doors close behind them he pushes the emergency button, bringing the cart to a halt.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asks heatedly, looking accusingly at her.

"I did my job," she states, her arms crossing in front of her chest in a defensive stance.

"You walked into a warehouse, potentially full of armed kidnappers, without backup! That is not your job!" he argues but she doesn't seem to share his opinion.

"I took a calculated risk. Backup was too far away and according to our surveillance there were only two men in there at the time, only one of them armed," she points out, trying to keep her voice low.

"You did something reckless!"

"You would have done the same thing!" she replies in frustration and he huffs.

"It's not the same," he states and she glares at him.

"It's not the same because I'm a woman or because we are dating?" she asks angrily making him regret his phrasing.

"It's not the same because I'm the boss Kate!" he states, his eyes locking with hers.

"So it's ok if you act reckless but not when I do because you are the boss," she says incredulously and he has to admit that it sounded better in his head but he won't back down.

"I don't act reckless," he states and she snorts derisively.

"Right, you never do," she mocks making him even angrier than he already is, something that she senses but she doesn't stop.

"I wasn't the one who entered into a building without knowing what was going on inside!"

"Well, at least I was wearing my damn vest!" she shoots back and he growls. He wondered when that was going to bite him in the ass.

"You defied my orders!" he yells, not being able to control his voice anymore and he enters her personal space, making her take a step back.

"It was the only way and you know it," she says, taking another step back as he continues walking forward.

He shakes his head and he looks around, trying to calm down. Another step forward from him and her back hits the elevator wall.

"You should have waited." His voice is gravely low and although she hears the warning she can't stop now.

"You wouldn't have told DiNozzo or McGee to wait." She dares him to argue, her hazel eyes looking deeply into his blue ones.

"You think I'm doing this because you are a woman?" he asks, his brow furrowing.

"You are not?" she really needs to learn when to stop pushing.

"Damn it Kate!" he yells as his fist collides with the elevator wall making her flinch in surprise.

His palms rest on the steel wall behind her, his forehead almost touching hers. He takes a few calming breaths, his eyes closed, and she stays unmoving, not daring to say anything else.

When his eyes open again and his blue gaze find hers she is shocked by what she finds there. The anger is almost gone and she can see fear in them.

"Do you really believe that I wouldn't have yelled at DiNozzo or McGee if they had done the same thing you did?" he asks as calmly as he can, his hot breath hitting her lips as he talks.

She takes a moment to observe him, her eyes run over his features, and he lets her. She drops her head back against the wall and she lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Katie..." he prompts softly, all traces of his anger gone. Change of tactic, she figures, but she knows it's not just that.

"You wouldn't have dragged them in the elevator," she states and he smirks slightly before turning serious again.

"Debatable... I certainly would have yelled at them until they begged me to stop. And then I would have yelled some more. And that's not the only thing I would have done."

She bites her lip nervously and she waits for the rest of it. One of his hands rests on her hip tentatively while the other remains next to her head, palm flat against the steel wall, but she stays unmoving. She can sense his eyes on her face but hers stay closed.

"You scared me to death today," he admits in a whisper, catching her completely off guard.

There is something in his tone that startles her, something she's never heard before. She knows that today's event isn't the only thing triggering his reaction, that there is something deeper making him admit his fear.

She looks up and meets his eyes only to find him looking back at her, a mixture of emotions in his blue orbs. She wonders what's going on through his mind right now, what he is thinking. It would make things a lot easier for her if she knew. She takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly.

"I did the right thing Jethro... Ok, maybe it was a little reckless, but it was what I was trained to do," she states as calmly as she can.

"Damn your Secret Service training..." he mutters, shaking his head. It still annoys him that after so long she still reverts back to her Secret Service training at times, ready to jump in front of a bullet without a second thought.

"Next time, you'll follow my orders," he states seriously.

"Next time you'll trust my judgment," she replies.

"I always trust your judgment," he tells her truthfully "I just need you to be safe..." he mumbles and looks away.

There it is again, that underlying tone but now she recognizes the emotion as pain. Her right hand rests on his chest and the left one cups his cheek gently.

"I **am** safe," she tells him reassuringly and he nods.

His lips find hers in a soft kiss and his arms wrap around her waist holding her close to his body, wanting to feel that she is really there, needing to keep her as close as possible. When he breaks away he drops his forehead against hers and he caresses her cheek softly.

"They probably think that you've killed me and you are trying to get rid of the body," she states half jokingly and he chuckles.

"Probably…" he agrees before looking seriously at her again "You know you'll be riding a desk and doing paperwork for the rest of the week, right?" he says and she sighs in defeat.

"I figured as much…" she tells him and he nods.

He gives her one last kiss before they both step away from each other and he pushes the emergency button once again, setting the elevator in motion.

When they step out of the elevator they head straight to their desks. He just grabs his coffee and he heads to MTAC without a word while McGee and DiNozzo try to realize what went down in that elevator without asking any questions whilst they piss him off even more.

The moment the door closes behind him and he is out of earshot though they both go straight to her desk. Now she is in real trouble…


	5. Stay

_Thank you all for the feedback, it really helps! Hope you'll enjoy this one as well :-)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx**  
Stay  
**xOxOx**_

The room is dark and quiet but he can't sleep. He doesn't want to sleep… He knows that the moment he gives in and closes his eyes she'll leave and she won't be there in the morning.

So he lies wide awake in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist holding her close to him, afraid that if he lets go she'll disappear. He observes her closely, the way her chest rises and falls with each breath she takes, the way she moves closer to him in her sleep seeking his warmth. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, all the worries gone.

He tries to figure out when this relationship between them changed so drastically, when it stopped being just sex, but he fails. He isn't satisfied by this anymore, he wants more.

He wants to be able to hold her in his arms the whole night and wake up with her by his side. He wants to spend time with her, talk with her, just be with her...

She wants all those things too. He can see it in her eyes every time they make love or when he catches her watching him when she thinks he is not looking.

He was afraid at first that if anything happened between them it would jeopardize their working relationship but so far it has only made them work better together. They are more in sync now, they understand each other better and it really surprises him.

He is still afraid that if they both open up this can easily go to hell... He doesn't exactly have the best track record with previous relationships and he has part of the blame too.

But this feels different somehow... Kate is nothing like his three ex wives or any other woman he was with in the past. She is not even a redhead. A little voice inside his head tells him that he is not looking for a replacement this time. And despite that, she does remind him of Shannon at times. She understands him like only she could do...

He doesn't know if he can do this. Rule twelve and the reasons he created it come into his mind and he doubts himself even more. Things are easy now, why does he feel the need to complicate them?

She sighs in her sleep and snuggles closer to him, her hand coming to rest on his hip and he smiles softly. At that moment he has his answer: he is falling in love with her... And he really doesn't know if this is a good or a bad thing.

He lets out a sigh and he leans towards her and kisses her forehead softly, his lips ghosting over her skin and lingering there, just a breath away.

He stays unmoving for a long time, listening to her even breathing as she sleeps, his eyes closed.

He is on the verge of sleep when she stirs in his arms. Her breathing pattern changes and he knows she is awake so he pretends to be asleep.

She turns slightly in his arms in order to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand and then settles back into his arms.

He knows she won't stay for much longer. That's what they both do. He remains unmoving as she stays where she is, not making a move to disentangle herself from his embrace.

The seconds tick by and suddenly he feels her fingers on his cheek, caressing the skin there softly, not wanting to wake him up.

She traces his jaw line, her touch so soft it's barely even there, and then her fingers brush over his lips only to be replaced moments later by her lips on his, a ghost of a touch and then they are gone.

She disentangles herself carefully from his arms, her moves measured, and she swings her legs out of the bed. She sits at the edge of the bed for a few moments and when she is ready to stand up he reaches out and wraps his fingers around her wrist.

She turns around in surprise only to find his blue orbs staring back at her, his expression one she hasn't seen before.

And then he utters one word, one simple word that is enough to change everything no matter what her answer will be.

"Stay..."

His eyes remain on hers while a hundred thoughts run through her mind at the same time. She never thought he'd be the one to say that word. She always believed she'd be the one to break first and now she doesn't know what to say so she stays routed to the spot.

She knows that no matter what she says now things will never be the same between them and that scares her a little. The only thing she knows for sure is that she doesn't want to lose him and this fragile relationship they've formed over the past month. That's why she hesitates.

His thumb caresses the inside of her wrist and her eyes close involuntarily at the softness of his touch. A small sigh escapes her lips and then she feels his grip on her wrist tighten momentarily before he starts pulling her to him.

"Gibbs…" she whispers his name making him pause.

Their gazes lock and she is surprised by the tenderness and longing she finds in his beautiful blue orbs and at that moment she can't say no. He senses it too, the exact moment she gives in, and he draws her to him again.

She slowly crawls into the bed letting him guide her until she is nestled in his arms again, her head on his pillow, her lips just a breath away from his.

"Hey…" he mumbles, his hot breath hitting her lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hey…" she says back with a small smile.

His hand runs up and down her bare arm making goose bumps rise on her skin. He pulls her closer until their bodies are pressed together and her head pillows his bicep. His lips brush against hers tentatively, almost shyly. Her hand rests on his chest momentarily before lacing through his short hair.

She is the one to break away first and he drops his forehead against hers.

"Gibbs…" she mumbles his name again and he uses his fingers to tilt her chin up in order to see her eyes.

"Yes Katie?" he says in a low tone, using the name only he is allowed to use.

"Are you sure?" he raises his eyebrows in question "That you want me to stay," she clarifies, searching his expression for the answer before he talks.

"You think I say things without meaning them Agent Todd?" he tells her with a small smirk and she shakes her head negatively.

"Good," he states before turning serious again "Stay Kate…" he requests again and she can't say no when he is looking at her like that.

"Ok…" He smiles softly before kissing her lips one more time.

He keeps her close to him and she snuggles in his embrace, content that when she wakes up he'll be there by her side. They don't need to say anything more; they both got what they wanted for the time being. As for the rest they'll figure everything out in the morning…


	6. Abby's Suspicion

_Thank you all for the feedback, really appreciated! Here is the next chapter, with Abby's first appearance in this story :-)  
Hope you'll enjoy this. Suggestions are welcome!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own NCIS_

* * *

**_xOxOx  
_**_Abby's Suspicion_**_  
xOxOx_**

He walks as fast as he can, trying hard not to break into a run. He should have gone with her, what was he thinking sending her with McGee at that damn warehouse? His gut kept telling him that something was off all day but he tried not to listen. He really should have listened…

McGee insisted that it wasn't something serious, that it was just a scrape, that their suspect had it a lot worse and that the bullet hadn't really hit her but he wouldn't listen. He had to make sure for himself.

He sent McGee and DiNozzo to guard their suspect, not that he could move after Kate shot him, so that he could head straight to Abby's lab where Kate was.

The elevator takes too long for his liking to arrive and he is tempted to just take the stares but just then the doors open and he steps inside the cart. The ride to Abby's lab seems even slower and just when he is ready to start jabbing the button, like that is going to make it go faster, the doors open again and he walks out fast.

The moment he walks into the lab he spots her sitting on one of the stools close to Abby's computer, a bandage wrapped around her right bicep, her sleeve rolled up.

"Gibbs, you are here!" Abby exclaims the moment she sees him, looking away from the monitor, but he continues walking straight to Kate until he is standing right in front of her.

His eyes run all over her body, trying to determine if there are any other injuries he should know about, and then they lock with her hazel ones.

"What the hell happened?" he asks and although his voice is steady his eyes betray his worry.

"You didn't see the suspect?" Kate asks with a frown and he looks pointedly at her.

"I was in MTAC, I run into McGee on my way out and now I'm here so, no, I did not see him," he states impatiently, wishing that she'd stop asking questions and just answer his.

She crosses her arms but she regrets it immediately as pain shoots through her right arm, something he notices right away by her expression. He reaches out without thinking and cups her right elbow with his hand, keeping it steady.

A silent communication goes on between them where she tries to assure him that she is fine but he isn't entirely convinced yet. His thumb runs over her skin gently while his hand remains on her elbow.

If his previous behavior wasn't enough to pique Abby's curiosity that little move sets off red flags and she abandons everything she is doing just to observe the two agents, her eyes wide in surprise, mouth hanging open.

"Wanna tell me what happened now?" he asks, more gently this time, not realizing that Abby's attention is solely on them.

"Fine…" Kate gives in with a sigh "We surprised him and he panicked. He started shooting at us and we took cover but one of the bullets grazed my arm. That's when he started running towards the back door. McGee got up to run after him but there was no way he would reach him in time so I shot him," she explains briefly.

"You have to admit it was a great shot," she adds as an afterthought making him shake his head.

"Fine, it was. The guy won't be able to sit properly for a month," he agrees before getting back to what he really needs to know "Did Ducky check you out?" he asks, his eyes on her bandaged arm.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about. Honestly Gibbs, it's just a graze," She reassures him, her fingers running over his hand that is still supporting her elbow, and he finally accepts her answer. If Ducky checked her out and let her go then it can't be serious.

It's then that he remembers that Abby is still in the lab and with a glance at his left he realizes that she is observing them intently, a triumphant smile on her lips, like she has just uncovered one of the greatest secrets of the universe.

He drops his hand slowly from her elbow and he turns to look at Abby.

"Everything OK Abby?" he asks in his usual tone, eyebrows raised in question, but she just looks at him, the smile still plastered on her lips.

"More than OK actually," she replies and he knows they are in trouble "DNA came back positive. I can tell you that your guy was at the crime scene. Now I'll just have to test the one Kate shot, see if he matches the third sample I found," she states happily and he nods.

"Let's go interrogate the guy then. Kate, come on."

"I'll be here! Investigating…" Abby says cryptically with a pointed look and a smirk.

"Better get me the answers I want Abby!" he says and without another word he heads to the elevator with Kate beside him.

Once they are safely inside Kate lets out a breath slowly and she turns to him.

"How much trouble do you think we are in?" she asks with a frown.

"Big trouble…" he mumbles. "Abby is going to have a field day with this."

"And we are going to be under close inspection 24/7," she says, leaning against him.

He drops a quick kiss on her forehead and he nods in affirmation. They pull away just before the elevator doors open and they step out, heading for the interrogation room. They'll worry about Abby later…


	7. Rooftop

_Hello everyone! I was away for the weekend and I couldn't update but I'm back now so here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the feedback, it means a lot! :-) I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.  
__Episode: Twilight, Season 2_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

**_xOxOx  
_**_Rooftop_**_  
xOxOx_**

He is by her side in no time, crouching down beside her, his eyes running over her body searching for any sign of injury. She is not moving and that scares him.

"You ok?" he asks, his heart beating uncontrollably inside his rib cage.

Tony approaches them too, concern etched on his face. Gibbs' hands run over her vest, checking for any trauma he can't see.

"Ouch..." Kate mumbles, her fingers wrapping around his wrist to stop his inspection.

"I'm fine... The vest caught the bullet," she tells him reassuringly and he heaves a sign of relief, brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"Damn your Secret Service training..." he mutters under his breath as he continues checking her vest. She has realized that this is one of his favorite phrases when she does something like this.

"I'm just sore Gibbs, really," she tries to reassure him.

"You are not going to that Pilates class then," Tony asks her with a smirk.

"I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo, what do you think? Maybe I'll send you to keep notes," she jokes making both men smile.

If she can joke she is fine.

"McGee, what's going on down there?" he asks as he helps Kate sit up.

"_Boss they've stopped shooting, I can't see anyone..."_

Something is wrong, he can tell. His gut is churning in an unpleasant way, a warning sign. He is missing something, he knows he is.

"It's ok McGee, we are coming down. Watch your six," he tells his younger agent.

"_Will do boss." _

His eyes scan the area, checking the buildings around him as Tony checks the men who attacked them and Kate comes to stand next to him.

"Jethro, what is it?" she asks in a low tone, for his ears only.

She almost never calls him Jethro at work, and even when she does they are alone. She must sense that something is really bothering him.

"Something is not right..." he grits out, still scanning the area around them.

That's when he sees it; the light reflecting off of something on the roof across from where they are standing. He's seen this before; he knows what causes that particular reflection.

"Get down, sniper!" he yells suddenly.

Tony takes cover behind the entrance quickly but he and Kate aren't as near as he'd like them to be. He runs on adrenaline as he grabs her and pushes her down behind the nearest wall but before they can take cover he hears a pained groan coming from her.

He tries to cushion her fall, not wanting to jar her ribs anymore, by landing on his back with her on top of him.

"Kate, are you ok?" he asks worriedly, his eyes scanning her face only to find her pale as a sheet.

"Katie, what's wrong?" he asks again when he doesn't get an answer, trying not to panic.

"Jethro, I think I'm hit..." she tells him, pain evident in her voice.

His hands land on her waist in order to help her move but the moment he touches her he hears her sharp intake of breath. He also notices that his right hand is covered in blood...

"McGee call an ambulance now, Kate is hit! Call air support too and I want an agent on that rooftop now before that bastard gets away again!" he says into the com "DiNozzo, stay covered!" he instructs his other agent as he carefully turns Kate around, making her lie on her back.

Her eyes snap shut, her jaw clenches, trying not to cry out. He quickly undoes her vest in order to see where exactly she's been hit and finds a stain of blood higher from her left hip.

"Hang in there Katie, the ambulance is on its way," he tries to reassure her as he applies pressure to the wound.

"Jethro..." She whispers his name and her hand rests on his forearm.

"I'm right here baby, don't worry, it's going to be ok," he says in a soothing tone despite the fact that his heart is hammering inside his chest. He doesn't give a damn who is listening in right now; he just wants to keep her calm.

This can't be happening; he can't lose her, not now, not like this...

"It hurts..." she tells him, her hand gripping his forearm tightly, nails digging in his skin.

"I know, just stay with me, ok? It's going to get better," he tells her while he keeps putting pressure on her wound.

"McGee where is the damn ambulance?" he hisses angrily.

"_It's just a block away boss, they're almost here,"_ he replies quickly.

He sees DiNozzo approaching them and kneeling down next to Kate. He grabs her free hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. They hear the ambulance and they breathe a sigh of relief.

"You know, your previous excuse was enough to miss Pilates class, you didn't have to get shot again," he tells her, smiling weakly.

"Wanted to make it more legit," she says with a hint of a smile, squeezing his hand softly.

"Look at you making jokes! The paramedics will think we called them for nothing." Her chuckle turns into a painful groan and she closes her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths.

Gibbs glares and Tony looks apologetically at him.

"Stop it with the death glare," Kate mumbles, her hazel eyes opening again and finding his blue ones.

Tony looks in amazement as their boss actually listens, his attention solely on her again. Momentarily he wonders whether there is something more going on or if Gibbs is acting like that because Kate is lying down bleeding. Then he hears the paramedics approaching with McGee running behind them and he forgets everything as he rushes to them to explain the situation.

"Agent Gibbs, we got it from here," the paramedics tell him and he reluctantly steps away as they work quickly and efficiently, putting her on the stretcher and applying a bandage to the wound before heading straight to the ambulance, the team following close by.

"I want that bastard on Ducky's slab! Find him!" he orders his agents as he jumps into the ambulance without another word, sitting by Kate's side and taking her hand in his.

The paramedics close the doors and drive off quickly, leaving McGee and DiNozzo looking at the retreating vehicle worriedly and with a hint of confusion.

"What did just happen?" McGee asks with a frown, trying to find an explanation to all this, concern etched on his features.

Tony just shakes his head and pats the younger agent on the shoulder.

"You heard the boss, we have work to do. Because when they tell him that Kate is going to be ok and he comes back, because she **is **going to be ok McGee" he stresses, trying to reassure both Tim and himself "he is going to have our badges if we can't tell him where that bastard is, capisce?"

McGee nods emphatically in answer and DiNozzo takes a big, calming breath.

"Ok. Let's go find that bastard!"


	8. The First Night

_Hello everyone and thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter, really appreciated! The next chapter is ready for all of you to read, hope you'll enjoy it :-) Comments and suggestions are always welcome! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx  
**The First Night_  
_**xOxOx**_

He suspects it is going to be a bad one when they find the local police waiting outside of the house for them to arrive. They look at them sympathetically as they walk towards the crime scene. Not a good sign…

As he opens the door the first thing that hits him is the smell but as he walks further into the house it is the sight of blood that makes him stop dead in his tracks. It is everywhere… On the floor, on the walls, covering the furniture… There are signs of it even on the ceiling. He is pretty sure he has never seen so much blood at one place before.

"Hey boss, we…" Tony trails off as he appears moments later with Kate beside him, both stopping upon seeing the crime scene.

"There's so much blood…" Kate whispers the first thing that came to his mind too. How could there be so much blood?

Tony darts out of the room without another word, needing fresh air. His eyes turn to Kate who has turned pale but is still rooted to the spot, her eyes glued on the horrific scene in front of them.

"Kate." He touches her arm catching her attention and she looks at him. "Do you need to go out?" he asks in concern.

She covers her mouth and nose with her hand and shakes her head, trying to overpower her need to run out and throw up. He sees right through her of course and, grabbing her arm, he guides her out of the house quickly. If he is honest he needs fresh air too.

"It's a mess in there Duck, better take it easy," he warns their M.E. as they run into him on their way out.

They walk back to their truck to find Tony already there. He has opened the back doors and is sitting there, his face in his hands. He makes Kate sit down beside Tony as he looks for a bottle of water that he immediately opens and hands to her.

"How could there be so much blood?" she mumbles in disbelief.

"Can we not say the word blood?" Tony pleads and she nods mutely.

He leaves them there for a while and goes to check on Ducky who is in the house with Gerald. He finds the medical examiner next to the body, wearing a mask over his mouth.

"It looks like our Petty Officer was beaten to a pulp. Literally… Who would do such a thing?" he asks rhetorically, not waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Duck…" he says with a sigh and with one last glance around him he goes back to his team.

"Are you two ok?" he asks them.

They nod affirmatively but he can tell they are still pretty shaken. He goes into the truck, retrieves three masks and jumps back out again. Kate takes a deep breath as he approaches and takes one of the masks he is holding. He hands the other one to Tony who accepts it and stands up too.

"Come on. The fastest we process the scene the better," he tells them, leading the way back to the house.

After that everyone tries to keep busy. They need to finish the case and they need to do it fast. They keep working day and night, no one being able to sleep. Abby has moved to the bullpen to be with them while her machines work, not wanting to stay alone. That goes on for three nights in a row. Thankfully for them they have a breakthrough on the fourth day and they manage to solve the case that involves two dead Petty Officers and not one as they originally thought.

He knows that his team needs a much needed break after a case like this so that's how everyone ends up at his place for pizza and beers when the paperwork is done. They spend their time there talking about everything but the case. They've had enough of it… Ducky is the first to leave, needing to check up on his mother, followed by Abby and Tony a couple of hours later.

He returns to the living room after walking Abby and Tony to the door to find Kate in one of the armchairs, looking out of the window, her finger running over the rim of her beer bottle absently.

"Hey…" he says and her eyes snap to his immediately "You ok?" he asks in concern and she gives him a small shrug in reply.

He doesn't blame her. The sight they met at their crime scene today was enough to make **his** stomach twist and turn unpleasantly. How could the guy they arrested be so cruel and brutal so as to beat two people to death like that?

"Who does that?" she asks in a low tone, as if reading his mind.

"The guy was insane, you saw him during the interrogation," he says, trying to explain the unexplainable.

"Gibbs, he looked like he enjoyed doing this, of course he is insane!" she exclaims incredulously "It just doesn't make sense…" she mumbles, her mind traveling back to their scene and what they saw.

She shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but he can tell it's not very effective.

"Here, let me help you clean up," she suggests, standing up.

He accepts her offer and together they start gathering the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles and carry them to the kitchen, placing them in empty bags for him to throw out in the morning.

"All done," she states, leaning against the kitchen counter with a sigh.

He observes her for a few silent moments until he comes up with an idea. They can't keep thinking about this case, **they'll **go insane in the end. They both need a distraction right now. He walks to her and extends his hand in invitation.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he explains.

She watches his hand for a couple of seconds before placing her hand in his, letting him guide her.

He turns on the light and opens the door to the basement and after instructing her to watch her step they both walk down the stairs. Her eyes fall at once on the frame of his boat and she observes it with interest.

"You really have a boat in your basement," she states, a little surprised, and he smirks.

"Yeap." He heads to his working bench where he retrieves one of the sanding blocks and a new piece of sandpaper and he heads back to where she is standing by his boat, running a hand over the wood.

"How are you going to get it out?" she asks curiously but he just shrugs.

"Same way I got the last one out," he tells her making her raise her eyebrow in question.

She shakes her head as he just smirks.

"I shouldn't be surprised," she mumbles and he chuckles in amusement.

"Here, hold this."

He places the sanding block into her hands and he rests his hands on her shoulders, making her walk in front of one of the ribs of the boat. He stands behind her, places his hands on top of hers and guides them to the surface of the wood where he starts moving them up and down slowly, showing her how to move.

"You have to sand with the grain of the wood," he explains, his lips next to her ear, and a shiver runs down her spine by his proximity.

"It's easier and you won't make huge mistakes," he adds as he guides their movements slowly.

A little voice in his head tells him that they probably shouldn't be doing this and that this isn't very professional but as she leans back and her body presses against his that little voice disappears. They are just sanding his boat, he reasons. It's just a distraction, nothing more. They both need it after a case like this.

They continue sanding the rib of the boat for long minutes, working slowly, their minds finally relaxing. The smell of sawdust, that she's learnt to associate with him even at the short time they've been working together, has a calming effect on them.

A small sigh escapes her lips and at that moment he doesn't know what processes him and he brushes his lips against her neck. Her breath catches in her throat and her movements stop but his hands remain on hers.

She turns her head around to look into his eyes and the moment she does she is a goner. His blue gaze is so intense that leaves her breathless. Their eyes lock together for long moments before their lips collide in a bruising kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting more.

The sanding block drops from their hands to the floor as she turns around to face him. His arms wrap tightly around her waist and her fingers lace through his short hair. Their lips melt together, teeth classing, tongues fighting for dominance. This is a completely different kind of distraction…

He backs her up against the rib they were sanding and he lifts her with ease. Her legs wrap around his hips and she moans as she feels him press against her. Their lips never separate as his hands start an exploration of their own. He wanted to do this since he met her on Air Force One and although he knows they shouldn't be doing this he can't stop now.

She moans against his lips, spurring him on further but her hands drop on his chest and she breaks away breathlessly.

"Gibbs…" his name falls from her lips in a way that makes him look straight into her beautiful hazel eyes.

He can see the doubt and passion mixed together in her eyes without her uttering a word. They both know what's going to happen and neither can stop it. They need this to feel alive, to forget the past four days, and forget how cruel and brutal the world can be and just feel.

His lips find hers again but this time the kiss is soft and tender. This time when he breaks away and looks at her she gives him a small smile, confirmation that she really needs this too.

No words are needed after that. Her lips return to his eagerly and they both succumb to their mutual need and passion.


	9. Hospital

_Hello! Thank you all for the support and feedback, it means a lot! :-) Hope you'll enjoy this one as well. Suggestions are always welcome!  
Episode: Kill Ari, Part1, Season 3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

**_xOxOx  
_**_Hospital_**_  
xOxOx_**

He sits by her side quietly, her hand clasped between his hands, his thumb running over her knuckles tenderly. He doesn't know how many hours have passed but he is not going to move until she wakes up. And when she does he is going to find that bastard that dared point a gun at her and empty a clip in his head.

He brings her hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on her palm, lingering there for long moments.

It's his fault; he should have seen this coming... He should have been more careful, he should have figured out that bastard's plan. But he didn't and now his Katie is lying on a hospital bed.

He knows things could have been a lot worse… Abby informed him they found two cartridges from the same rifle. The first one would have gone straight to her head if he hadn't seen him in time. The second one, that did hit her, was fired in haste and missed vital organs by sheer luck.

She tried to reassure him that he did nothing wrong, that Kate was alive because of him, but he wouldn't listen. Everyone knew he blamed himself for what happened on that rooftop and no matter what they said they wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. One thing was certain; he wouldn't let anything happen to anyone else. That's why he ordered his team, Abby and Ducky to stay in the building until he returned, no matter what happened.

Of course they didn't agree at first but a little yelling from him telling them that no one else would get hurt that day under his watch did the trick and they all agreed to stay put until he returned.

He closes his eyes and he lets out a sigh of frustration. She should have been awake by now, he can't take this anymore.

The doctors informed him that the bullet hadn't damaged any vital organs but she had lost a lot of blood. Thankfully they had made it to the hospital on time and they expected her to make a full recovery. But she had to wake up first…

Ducky was the only one to disregard his orders. He dropped by the hospital to learn every little detail about the case that Gibbs didn't understand and the doctors hadn't told him about. After finding out that everything that could be done was done he reluctantly left his friend at the hospital and returned to the NCIS headquarters to inform the rest of the team.

He looks up and sees the two agents standing guard outside of the room through the half closed blinds. He rubs a hand over his eyes, willing himself to stay calm and keep it together. How could he have been such a fool? He almost lost her because of a stupid mistake, because he didn't pay attention, because he didn't figure Ari's plan out. He is not making the same mistake again…

It's a small squeeze around his fingers that manages to break through his thoughts.

"Kate?" her name falls from his lips and he looks expectantly at her, standing up so that he can be closer to her.

His hand cups her cheek and he caresses the skin there softly.

"Come on Katie, look at me," he mumbles almost desperately.

Her eyes flatter open slowly and she groans in pain as she tries to move. He stops her movements with a hand on her right hip, keeping her steady.

"Careful there, you are going to hurt yourself," he tells her in a gentle tone.

Her hazel eyes find his and he couldn't be happier to see them again.

"Hey…" she mumbles tiredly making him grin widely and finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello…" he says and kisses her forehead lovingly as he feels her grip tighten around his fingers.

"What happened?" she asks, her voice raspy, when he pulls back but he shakes his head.

"Don't worry about that now, let me take care of everything," he says and he reaches out to caress her cheek.

"But the team-" he stops her with a finger on her lips.

"Everyone is fine and I intend on keeping it that way," he states seriously, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Let me call the doctor." He starts to leave but she keeps holding his hand, making him pause.

"It was him, wasn't it?" she asks.

She doesn't have to clarify who she is talking about; they both know. He nods once and he sits down on the bed next to her, cradling her hand in his.

"He is not getting away this time, not after this."

She knows he means every word. Whoever dares hurt the people he loves doesn't get away without paying for it. He's done it in the past and he won't hesitate to do it again. She knows that he won't stop until he finds Ari and this time one of them is not going to get out of this alive. And she is terrified…

"Jethro, please be careful…" she pleads, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You know I will be…" he promises before leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

"I love you Katie," he breathes against her lips earning a small smile from her. He doesn't say it often, but she can see it in his eyes every time he looks at her.

"I love you too…" she mumbles.

His lips brush against hers before he stands up and heads for the door.

"I'm going to get the doctor."

He has to make sure that she is alright first. Then he has a terrorist to catch.


	10. Busted

_Hello everyone! Thank you all for the continuous support and feedback, it means a lot! :-) I hope you will enjoy this chapter too._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx**  
Busted  
**xOxOx**  
_

He enters the lab quickly, wanting to know why Abby called him down so soon. The music is lower than usual, making him wonder what she is up to. He hopes she has something new to show him but he has a hunch that she has a different reason for calling him down here.

To his surprise instead of his favorite forensics specialist he finds Kate, sitting at the desk, one of her sketchpads open in front of her.

"Hey," he greets and she turns, looking at him questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" she asks with a frown.

"Abby called. Where is she?" he questions but she shrugs.

"She said she had something to do and that she would return in ten minutes," she explains as she sets her pencil down and stretches.

He walks closer to where she is sitting, his steps unhurried for once, and he sits at the edge of the desk. She gives him a small smile which he returns readily. He takes her sketchpad in his hands and inspects the half finished drawing of their suspect.

"I thought Abby would do this with Tony," he says, his eyes returning on hers, as he hands her back the sketchpad.

"Yeah, they would, but apparently Tony didn't see him well and this is a lot easier for me than having to tell Abby so she can reconstruct it on the computer."

He nods in understanding. He knows it's a lot easier for her to draw from memory than try to explain to someone else how the person she saw looked. Plus she enjoys drawing and he knows that the past month she hasn't had a lot of time for this.

She gets back to her drawing and he looks around the lab, trying to figure out what Abby wants and why she called him down here. His gut is telling him that this has nothing to do with the case.

His eyes land on Kate as she finishes the drawing and an idea comes to his head, one that he doesn't know if he likes. His fingers tap a random rhythm on the desk impatiently until her hand covers his, making him stop and look at her.

The moment her eyes connect with his she raises her eyebrows in question. She knows he is thinking something and she is certain it isn't a good thing.

"What is it?" she asks, putting her pencil down once more.

"I think this is a set up," he states, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"A set up?" Amusement is evident in her tone and a small smile finds its way to her lips.

He looks pointedly at her, eyebrows raised and she shakes her head.

"You really think so."

"Well, this **is **Abby we are talking about," he points out with a shrug "Bet there is a camera somewhere in here," he says jokingly but the moment the phrase leaves his lips they turn to look at each other.

They try to think if they said or did anything incriminating the time they've been down here alone but nothing comes to mind. It was a normal conversation between colleagues, nothing more nothing less.

They should have figured out that she would try something like this; she's been trying for the past month to catch them in the act, make them admit that they are in a relationship but so far she hasn't been lucky. They can both feel they are under scrutiny every time they are in a room together, she always expects them to slip. They are always careful at work though, always professional. Their personal relationship has never affected their work and they plan on keeping it that way.

"Would it be bad if she knew?" she asks suddenly and he looks at her in surprise.

Truth is he's been contemplating the idea of telling someone for quite some time now but he never brought it up. Apparently she has been thinking about it too. As he thinks about it a bit more, and knowing that Kate is actually ok with it, he comes to the conclusion that he really wouldn't mind, but before he can say anything though a voice catches their attention.

"Gibbs, you came!" Abby exclaims suddenly.

"Yeah, Abby, and you weren't here," he tells her, sounding a little irritated.

"Kate was here," she says as she walks to her computer, presses a few buttons and brings something up on the big screen.

"Kate didn't call me though, did she?" he says as he moves to where she is, waiting for her to explain what she has found.

"Not while I was here," she tells him with a smirk making him sigh in frustration.

"Abby," he draws out her name impatiently and she signs for him to calm down, the smirk never leaving her lips.

He signs back that he doesn't have time and he needs answers now.

"That's not polite you know," Kate tells them as she stands up from the desk, drawing in hand, before she gives it to him.

Abby apologizes in sign language making Kate smile in amusement and Gibbs shake his head, trying to hide a smile of his own. He takes the drawing and inspects it closely for a few moments before nodding in acceptance and returning his attention to the screen.

He looks at her expectantly and Abby turns to her computer, bringing up several pictures for them to see.

"He is very good; I have to give him that. But I am better!" the two agents smile at her statement, a look passing between them that of course doesn't go unnoticed by Abby. The corner of her lips rise slightly but she recovers quickly and continues with her explanation.

"Exhibit A: a cinema ticket. You know what's good about that particular cinema? It has cameras inside which bring me to Exhibit B! This is the tape from that particular night that our suspect claims to have been there. I looked at every single face in there and our suspect wasn't one of them. I did find our dead Lieutenant though," she says and with a few strokes on the keyboard the video comes up on the screen and they see Lieutenant Peterson with someone they both recognize immediately.

"Wait Abby, freeze it right there and zoom in at the man sitting on her right," he instructs, both he and Kate moving closer to the screen.

"You know this guy?" she asks, studying the picture closely.

"Nope, but I want to find out who he is," he replies and he hands her the drawing Kate finished only minutes earlier, depicting the man that is currently on the screen.

"Run facial recognition, maybe we'll get lucky. I want a name and I want it as fast as you can!" he orders before he starts for the door, motioning for Kate to follow him.

"Wait, wait, wait! I've got something else to show you!" The two agents stop at her request and turn around again, exchanging a knowing glance.

"I thought the blood test was going to take some time," he says but the moment he meets Abby's eyes he knows this has nothing to do about the case. There is a mischievous glint in her eyes that Kate notices too.

"Exhibit 1, different case, I don't want to mix it up with the previous ones," she muses as she brings one photo on the screen that causes them both to stop and just stare.

There, on the screen, is a photo of them from last night when they were at Kate's favorite café. They are sitting close together, his right arm draped casually over the back of her chair, her hand resting on his thigh, her body pressed against his side as she whispers something in his ear. There is a soft smile on his lips as he listens to what she says, one that rarely graces his lips when he is at work.

"Artistic, don't you think?" she asks with a wide grin but they both stay silent, eyes glued on the screen.

Abby observes them closely, the grin never leaving her lips. They are busted and they know it. The best part is that they are not trying to make a lame excuse to get out of this. For now at least…

"Is there an Exhibit 2?" Gibbs asks, his face neutral, not betraying his thoughts.

"Actually no… my friend was kind of in a hurry," she replies with a small shrug "Plus this one is great!" she says excitedly, almost jumping up and down in joy.

Kate tries to hide her smile, her friend's excitement almost infectious, and Gibbs notices of course. His blue eyes find hers wanting to see if she is alright with this. Her small smile is enough to convince him that she is more than okay with Abby knowing and, if he is honest, so is he.

"You are not denying this, are you?" her smile gets even wider if that's possible as her eyes dart from Kate to Gibbs.

"Nope…" Gibbs replies with a shake of his head and one last glance at Kate.

Before they can say or do anything else Abby squeals elatedly and throws her arms around them both, wrapping them in a bone crushing hug.

"This is so awesome, I'm so happy for you! It's about damn time!" she exclaims happily.

"Abby we need to breathe…" Kate says making Abby pull back.

"Sorry, I got kind of-"

"Excited?" he finishes for her and she nods vigorously.

"Ok, time to get excited for the case. I need answers," he instructs.

"But… but… I need details!"

Kate chuckles and places her hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Later Abs," she promises making Gibbs look at them with a frown.

She takes her sketchpad and grabs his arm with her other hand, pulling him towards the elevator.

"You have one hour!" he says, letting Kate pull him along and leaving a grinning Abby behind them.

"_Yes!" _they hear Abby's triumphant shout as the elevator doors shut behind them making them both chuckle.

She is the one who pushes the button to stop the elevator this time and he quirks an eyebrow questioningly.

"You ok with this?" she asks seriously.

He smiles reassuringly and pulls her to him, his hands on her hips holding her close.

"Yeap," he tells her and kisses her lips softly. "It's Abby we are talking about," he states simply.

She smiles as her hand rests on his chest, over his steadily beating heart. He places one last kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"Let's get back to work."

"Ok boss," she says with a smirk as she presses the button.


	11. Morning

_Hello everyone! I was a bit busy the past few days and I didn't have time to update. Here is the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy it!  
Thank you all for the feedback and support, really appreciated! Suggestions are welcome :-)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx  
**__Morning  
**xOxOx** __**  
**_

The early morning light filters through the closed windows bathing the room in a pale glow. She yawns and tries to stretch but something wrapped around her waist limits her movements. Her eyes snap open and land on the alarm clock on the nightstand.

_7.05_

It's still early to be up on her day off but for some unexplainable reason she feels more rested than she has in weeks. Maybe it has something to do with last night's events. A smile starts forming on her lips and soon it turns into a full blown grin.

He sighs in his sleep and his arm tightens around her waist making her lean back into him. His chest is pressed against her back, his legs entwined with hers, as he sleeps peacefully.

She covers his hand that's resting on her stomach with hers and she slips her fingers between his. Her eyes close as she lets his even breathing relax her, enjoying being engulfed in his strong arms. It feels so good, waking up with him wrapped around her body, not having to get up in the middle of the night and get back home or listen to him getting out of bed and leaving.

Minutes pass in silence, the only sound in the room their even breathing until she feels him stir behind her. He stays unmoving for long seconds, processing the situation, before she feels him move again.

His hand caresses the skin of her stomach gently, tentatively at first as if to make sure she is really there. It slowly moves to her hip, up her arm and massages her right shoulder for a few moments. His fingers find the nape of her neck and he sweeps her hair away before kissing the newly revealed skin earning a low moan from her.

He smirks at her reaction and he continues placing open mouthed kisses all over her neck and shoulders. She shivers as he starts caressing every part of her skin he can reach and she throws her head back, allowing him better access to her neck.

She turns around in his arms and she smiles when her eyes find his. His fingers glide down her naked back and he claims her lips in a tender kiss. He hums in contentment as she kisses him back with the same amount of passion as he presses her body against his and she breaks away with a moan the moment she feels his need press against her.

"Good morning…" she mumbles against his lips.

"Hmm… morning…" he whispers, his voice still thick from sleep.

His palm splays over the small of her back, holding her against him, as he kisses her forehead softly.

"Coffee?" he asks making her chuckle.

"Is coffee constantly on your mind?" she inquires with a smirk.

"Nope…" he replies with a shake of his head before kissing her again.

She hums in pleasure and she reaches out and cups his cheek in her hand.

"Coffee…" he repeats as he pulls away slightly and she bites her lower lip, trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Fine, I'll go make some."

Before he can say anything else she gets out of bed, grabs his shirt from the floor and heads out of the room and straight to the kitchen. Once there, she searches the cupboards for the coffee and sugar and starts preparing a new pot of coffee.

After a quick research she finds a box of cereal and a carton of milk and she pours some in a bowl she finds in one of the cupboards.

His kitchen is neatly organized; everything is clean and in order. She has a feeling that this is the result of being a Marine for so many years. His fridge is mostly empty, except for some milk, a bottle of juice and takeout cartons.

She leans against the counter, grabs a spoon from the top drawer and eats the cereal as she waits for the coffee.

The coffee is almost ready when he appears at the doorway, wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He takes a moment to observe her before making his presence known. She looks so comfortable there, wearing only his button-down, eating breakfast. The moment she spots him she gives him a brilliant smile and she points to the coffee machine.

"You are just on time," she informs him, pointing at the coffee machine.

He wastes no time, grabs one of the mugs from the counter and fills it with coffee before taking a generous sip. He scrunches up his face and looks at her questioningly.

"What?" she asks and puts her spoon down as he starts walking towards her.

"This is not coffee," he states, placing the mug on the counter.

She raises an eyebrow questioningly as he comes to stand right in front of her. He takes the bowl from her hands, places it next to his mug and then his hands find her waist and he easily lifts her up, making her sit on the countertop. He stands between her parted thighs as he looks at her, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Let me teach you something about coffee. The stronger it is the better…" he whispers against her ear before placing a kiss on her neck.

"I'm not entirely sure that what you drink is called coffee Gibbs," she teases and he smirks.

"And you call **this **coffee?" he asks, indicating the mug on the counter.

"This is perfectly good coffee," she says and as if to prove her point she takes the mug and takes a sip "If you add milk and sweetener," she adds and he shakes his head.

He takes the mug from her hands, rests it on the counter, and then he wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her up. Her legs wrap around his hips and her arms circle his neck as he starts walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll show you how to make coffee later…" he tells her before putting her down and claiming her lips with his.

"Or we can just buy some…" she suggests, a little more breathlessly than she would have liked. She shouldn't be affected so much by a little kiss.

"Good idea," he agrees, taking her hand in his "I'll introduce you to my caffeine dealer later," he tells her as he guides her back to the bedroom.

"You have a caffeine dealer?" she asks, clearly amused.

"Of course I do. I'm very loyal to my dealer," he states conspiratorially making her burst out in laughter. She shouldn't be surprised really.

He can definitely get used to this, he thinks as they walk together back to his bedroom. And in this moment he is really glad he asked her to stay…


	12. Welcome Back

_Hello everyone! Thank you all very much for reading this and for the feedback! It's really appreciated :-) Hope you will enjoy this as well. Suggestions and comments are always welcome!_

_Early Season 3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx**  
Welcome Back  
**xOxOx**_

It's been a slow day so far, driving everyone crazy. They have no case and they are all stuck doing paperwork. Well… all except Gibbs who is busy going from the bullpen to MTAC and back again. There is something going on with him. He seems impatient, like he is waiting for something important to happen but has nothing to do until it does so he just walks aimlessly around the building trying to kill some time.

He is on his third cup of coffee, despite the fact that it's only ten o' clock in the morning, and he looks like he will shoot anyone who asks him what's on his mind. Director Shepherd tried to find out only to receive a glare from him and incredulous looks from his team members.

After that nothing worth mentioning happened. Gibbs left the bullpen and Tony, McGee and Ziva continued doing paperwork.

"Could someone shoot me please? I need to get out of here," Tony mumbles in exasperation as he goes through another case file.

"I could." Ziva volunteers making McGee smile in amusement but that doesn't lasts long as a crumpled piece of paper hits him square on the head.

"Hey!" he exclaims, looking accusingly at Tony who only smirks.

"You were asking for it McGoo," he says, leaning back in his chair, his head hanging back.

"I've had enough…" he states and he is ready to take a break and go get a snack when he sees Abby running towards their desks hurriedly.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she calls out but stops abruptly when she gets no answer.

She looks around the bullpen with narrowed eyes, searching for him, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Where is the boss man?" she asks, heading to Kate's empty desk and sitting behind it.

All three agents stop what they are doing and look at her with wide eyes, like she has gone crazy.

"You may want to stand up; you know Gibbs doesn't let anyone sit there! He even brought a new desk for Ziva," Tony states pointing at the desk next to Kate's and looking around in alarm as if waiting for Gibbs to pop up any minute.

"Don't be silly Tony," she says dismissively.

"Of course, you are the teacher's pet, he won't do anything," McGee points out making her smile smugly.

"So where is Gibbs?" she asks, starting to get impatient.

"We don't know, he's been kind of distracted today," Tony tells her.

"He even glared at the Director when she asked what was going on and then disappeared again," Ziva adds.

"I wonder what's up with him…" Tony muses out loud, tapping his fingers against his chin.

That's when he notices Abby's look, who averts her gaze the moment she meets his eyes and he stands up.

"You know! You know something and you are not telling us!" he accuses pointing a finger at her and coming to stand right in front of the desk where she is sitting.

He is surprised she slipped like this; usually she has an excellent poker face.

The other two observe them with interest. Abby crosses her arms in front of her chest in a defensive stance and shakes her head.

"I know nothing! I was just looking for Gibbs, that's all," she says uncrossing her arms and moving her hands for emphasis.

"You are lying," Ziva states, clearly amused to see her fidgeting.

"Am not!" she exclaims.

"You so are," Tony agrees with a smirk. This is definitely more interesting than doing paperwork.

"McGee, back me up here!" Abby says in a desperate attempt to get out of this.

"I would but I really want to know what you know," he replies making her scoff.

"Looks like you are going to have to tell us," Tony says, his palms flat on the desk as he leans down to be face to face with Abby.

Of course he hasn't noticed that the bullpen has gone silent so he doesn't expect the head slap he receives, making him stand up abruptly and cradle the back of his head.

"Ouch boss, why did you do that for?" he asks with a frown as he rubs his head.

"Back to your desk," he orders and Tony moves grumpily, glaring at the other two who pretend to be busy.

"Gibbs!" Abby says, thankful that he showed up at the right moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with a frown.

"Well, I would have called but you didn't pick up the phone!" she says in exasperation and stands up.

"So?" he asks cryptically, piquing everyone's curiosity although they all pretend to be hard at work, filing reports.

"The package is on its way," Abby states, smiling in excitement.

Gibbs chuckles at her choice of words making his agents look up from their computers in disbelief. He's been pacing around all morning looking agitated and now he is smiling? Now they are really curious about what's about to happen.

They exchange glances and Tony, not being able to contain his curiosity any longer, is ready to ask what's going on when the elevator dings catching Abby and Gibbs' attention.

Tony cranes his neck to see who can cause their boss and forensics specialist to act this way, although he is pretty certain he knows and he isn't proven wrong.

Walking towards them is none other than Kate Todd, a wide smile on her face as she walks into the bullpen again after several months of recovery.

Tony is the first to jump out of his chair, beating Abby to it.

"Kate, you are back!" he exclaims excitedly, his arms wrapping tightly around her in a tight hug that she returns with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Everyone in the bullpen has stopped what they are doing and are looking at their team by now.

"Way to state the obvious Tony!" she teases but she doesn't let go of him as he spins her around.

He quickly remembers though why she had been missing and gently puts her down again.

"Sorry, I got excited," he says sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I passed my physical evaluation yesterday, everything is great," she reassures him with a smile.

"And the psych?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, a glint in his eyes.

"Yeap, I got my gun back."

"Then I can do whatever I want," he says with a smirk but Gibbs' hand connects with the back of his head for the second time that day.

"Ouch! I was joking boss!" he exclaims.

He really should be more careful what he says now that he knows about his partner and boss' relationship.

"We missed you Kate," McGee says as he hugs her affectionately, a lot gentler than Tony did.

"I missed you too Tim," she says as she hugs him back until suddenly Abby attacks them, wrapping her arms around both of them.

"I missed you too!" She says, hugging them tightly making Kate chuckle.

"Abby we were together yesterday," she points out with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter. You were with Tony and McGee last week, drinking coffee," she replies stubbornly and the three agents laugh at her antics while Gibbs smirks in amusement

Ziva is standing awkwardly by her desk, watching as the team welcomes Kate back. When they finally break apart Kate turns to her direction and extends her hand.

"You are Ziva," she states and the Israeli nods and shakes her hand firmly.

"And you are Kate," Ziva states making the agent smile and nod.

"It's an honor to finally meet you," Kate tells her seriously, their eyes locking "Thank you for everything you've done..." she adds in a low tone as she squeezes the other woman's hand.

There is understanding, gratitude and respect in her eyes and at that moment Ziva understands that Kate knows everything. For some unexplainable reason she doesn't feel threatened by that.

She gives Kate a small smile as she releases her hand, nodding in acceptance.

"You should have told us you would come back today; we would have organized a party!" Tony says with a pout.

"Did I hear something about a party?" Ducky's voice catches their attention and Kate smiles widely when she sees him.

"Ducky!" she exclaims happily as she hugs him.

"My dear Caitlin, you are back!" he says as he wraps his arms around her.

"This is a great reason to party, indeed!" he agrees when he pulls away and lets Gibbs approach.

"Welcome back Agent Todd," he tells her with a soft smile especially reserved for her as he hands her back her badge.

She accepts it with a grin, her fingers brushing his as she takes it, lingering there for long moments.

He hesitates only for a moment before he pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her waist gently for a few moments before reluctantly pulling back. It doesn't matter that he gets to have her in his arms every day at home; he wants to welcome his agent back.

Their team agents smile knowingly. After that day on that rooftop everyone on the team found out about them. After talking with Abby and Ducky and finding out the details and how long it had been going on both Tony and McGee believed they should have realized it sooner. But they were happy for Kate and Gibbs, maybe a little weirded out too but they got used to it. Now it has become the team's little secret. No one else needs to know...

It's Tony who claps his hands to get everyone's attention after a few moments.

"Now let's party!" he says, extending his arms for effect.

"Don't you have work to do Agent DiNozzo?" The Director's voice makes him frown and when they all look up they see her leaning against the railing, watching them.

"Well, not really..." he replies cautiously as she walks down the stairs and straight to where Kate is standing next to Gibbs.

"Agent Todd, welcome back officially. Yesterday afternoon I saw you, you didn't have your badge yet," she says shaking Kate's hand.

"Thank you Director. It's good to be back," she replies with a polite smile.

Jenny notices Gibbs' almost protective stance and the closeness between him and his agent instantly, as she notices his warning look making her wonder what's going on but she doesn't say anything.

Instead she starts walking back to her office when Abby's voice stops her.

"Um, Director, since the team doesn't have an active case and we are not working on anything urgent could we head to the lab for a small get together?" she requires politely.

"Only if you can guarantee that you'll get back to work if a case comes up," she replies.

"Absolutely Director!" Tony butts in "You can count on me; I'll drag everyone up here if something comes up!" he promises, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

"Ok then," she says and without another word she retreats back to her office.

"Party!" Tony shouts the moment the door closes behind her and the team burst out in laughter, even Gibbs joining in.

They all head to the elevator and to Abby's lab following an overexcited Tony.

"It's good to be back," Kate says as they walk, a smile finding its way to her lips.

"Yes it is," Gibbs agrees as he guides her to the elevator with a hand at the small of her back. It's perfect to have her back...


	13. Recovering

_Hello everyone! Thank you all for your comments and support and for reading this, of course! Hope you will enjoy this one as well :-) Suggestions and comments are always welcome!_

_Early Season 3_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own NCIS__  
_

* * *

**_xOxOx  
_**_Recovering  
**xOxOx**_

Her sigh of frustration reaches his ears, the third one in the last five minutes, causing him to look up from the case file he is reading. He looks at her over the rims of his reading glasses, quirking an eyebrow in question, but she just crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks at him miserably.

She is sitting on the sofa, a couple of pillows supporting her back. It's been several weeks since she's been home from the hospital but she still finds it hard to find a comfortable position at times. The bullet wound is healing nicely but, as the doctors informed them, it would take some time. And her patience has started to run thin.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" he asks, putting the file he is reading down and taking off his glasses.

He observes her closely, his eyes running over her looking for any signs of discomfort or pain. He knows she doesn't like sitting around doing nothing and she hates the fact that she can't do everything she could before her injury yet. He, on the other hand, hates the fact that he can't do anything to help.

"I'm not an invalid…" she snaps, averting her eyes to avoid his penetrating gaze.

At times like this he is thankful she doesn't have her gun back yet because he is sure she would have shot him by now.

"No, you are not. You just got shot," he points out, trying to stay patient.

"Four weeks ago!" she exclaims in annoyance and leans back, looking at the ceiling.

He takes a deep breath as he tosses the case file on the coffee table along with his glasses. He knows that if the roles were reversed he would act exactly the same, if not worse, so he understands her. But there are times he doesn't know what to say to make her feel better about it. He is certain she would know… She could always make him feel better after Ari shot him in the shoulder the previous year.

"It's not that long," he says, trying to sound persuasive but she glares at him.

"Easy for you to say, **you **didn't get shot!" she huffs but she regrets it immediately the moment she sees his pained expression.

She really should think before talking. She knows he would do anything to take it all back or to be in her position instead but he can't and that's been eating him up. She can see it in his eyes that he still blames himself for this and he refuses to listen to what she has to say about it.

"Sorry…" she mumbles "But it's been a month and I'm tired of this!" she stands up a little faster than she should, something she understands immediately as pain shoots through her side.

He is by her side in no time, steadying her by wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close to him. He hears her shaky breath as he helps her sit back down on the couch and once she is settled he lifts her blouse to inspect the wound. When he makes sure that everything is alright he puts it back down and he catches one of her hands in his.

She refuses to look at him at first, her eyes locked on their joined hands and the way his thumb runs over her knuckles until he uses his free hand to raise her chin. Her hazel eyes find his blue ones as his finger traces her jaw line, his touch tender.

"It's not a lifetime…" he tells her comfortingly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It sure feels like it…" she mumbles dejectedly, her eyes on their hands again.

He looks around the room, trying to find something to say to make her feel better but he comes up empty. He was never good with words anyway, he preferred actions. He hates feeling helpless.

"Hey…" he says in a low tone, catching her attention again.

His lips brush softly against hers, tentatively. He doesn't want to rush this, he wants to show her that he is there for her, that she has his support no matter what and that he'll do anything in his power to help her get through this.

He feels her fingers touch his cheek and then her lips start moving against his gently, unhurriedly. Her eyes close involuntarily and her hand moves to the back of his neck, holding him close to her as she leans into him. He lets her dictate the pace, following willingly. Her lips melt against his, the kiss slow and full of love and comfort.

When she pulls back she rests her forehead against his and they both stay like this, for long moments, just reveling in their proximity. Her eyes open slowly, meeting his, and he gives her a small smile which she wastes no time to return.

"Better?" he asks and she nods in answer.

"Thank you…" she mumbles and he kisses her gently once again before pulling reluctantly away.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asks, giving her hand a squeeze before standing up.

"Your coffee?" she questions, a teasing smirk finding its way to her lips and he chuckles.

"Uh, I'll tone it down," he replies with a wave of his hand as he heads towards the kitchen.

He moves casually around, getting everything he needs to prepare a fresh pot of coffee. He does stay true to his word and he doesn't make it as strong as he drinks it. He reaches for two mugs and places them on the counter as he waits.

He can hear her rummaging for something in the living room but he lets her be. If he asks her whether she needs anything again she will definitely shoot him; with his own gun he thinks wryly. If she wants something she can't get she'll call him.

He washes a couple of dishes that were left in the sink while he waits and then he pours the coffee into the mugs, adding milk and sweetener in hers, and he heads back to the living room.

When he enters he sees her sitting cross-legged on the couch, one of her sketchbooks open in her lap, her pencils spread out on the coffee table while she is concentrated on the page in front of her.

He takes some time just to watch her working on her newest drawing. She is a lot calmer now than she was ten minutes ago and he is thankful for that. She is so engrossed in what she is doing that she doesn't hear him walking towards her until he sits down on the couch next to her.

She looks up from her sketchbook and she gives him a small smile as he hands her the coffee mug. She takes a small sip experimentally, her eyes on his.

His expression is smug as she places the mug on the coffee table without a comment, indicating that he got it just the way she likes it, and she slaps his arm.

"Don't smile like that," she tells him, trying to hide her own smile but failing.

She grabs one of her pencils and gets back to her drawing as he takes a gulp from his own coffee. Lighter than usual but it will do, he muses as he grabs his glasses and case file. He props his feet up on the coffee table as he leans back and he resumes reading.

His hand drops on her knee and it rests there, his fingers drawing random patterns on her skin. This time she doesn't hide her grin, showing of the dimple on her left cheek that he adores so much. They'll be just fine he decides as he turns the page of the file he is reading. He is not so sure about this case though…


	14. Questioning DiNozzo

_Hello everyone! Thank you all for your kind comments, support and for reading this of course! Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Comments and suggestions are always welcome :-)_

_Episode: Friends & Lovers, Season 4_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx  
**Questioning DiNozzo  
**xOxOx**  
_

"Good morning!" Kate greets with a smile when she notices her colleagues as she enters the bullpen.

She came in pretty early today to finish some paperwork and took a coffee break before anyone else had shown up. She heads straight to her desk, a cup of coffee in her hand, and drops her coat on her chair.

"Good morning," Ziva and McGee reply simultaneously, looking up from their computer screens and returning her smile.

She arranges her things and turns her monitor back on before taking a sit behind her desk and then she starts checking the files Gibbs left there. She takes a generous gulp of her coffee and is ready to start reading through them when she notices something weird.

"Isn't it quiet in here?" she asks with a frown and looks up.

"Tony isn't in yet," McGee points out and her eyes land on their colleague's empty desk.

"Interesting…" she mumbles, mostly to herself, but Ziva is paying close attention and notices the change in her expression immediately.

"You've noticed it too, yes?" she asks, getting up from her desk and walks to Kate's desk next to hers.

"Noticed what?" Kate inquires, leaning back in her chair and trying to act casual but the Israeli sees right through her.

"Come on Kate! You've noticed that he's been acting weird too," she states, sitting at the edge of the desk.

"Who's been acting weird?" McGee asks from his desk, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Ziva looks pointedly at him and he shrinks back in his chair making Kate smile in amusement. Despite the fact that Ziva has been with them for almost two years she can still intimidate McGee whenever she wants to. Maybe the knife throwing training session they had yesterday has something to do with it too.

She returns her attention to Kate who looks at her for long moments before she finally gives in.

"Fine, I've noticed," she concedes.

"I knew it! I thought it was just me. First I thought there was something wrong with him because he kept getting calls from the hospital and I talked to Gibbs about it. He just told me to drop it so I figured it wasn't health related or he would at least look worried," Ziva rants, moving her hands around for emphasis.

"I never thought it was that serious but there is definitely something going on with him," Kate agrees, her finger running over the rim of her cup as she ponders what could be making Tony act so weird.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" McGee asks looking at the two women but before they can answer him they see Tony approaching, whistling.

They exchange curious glances before they turn their eyes on him, observing him closely as he takes of his sunglasses and drops his jacket at the back of his chair. It doesn't take him long to realize that all eyes are on him and he turns to look at them, a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning people!" he exclaims happily as he strolls towards Kate's desk, grabbing his coffee as he goes.

"Someone is happy today," Ziva comments drily but Tony doesn't notice her tone and just smiles.

Kate observes him closely, her eyes finding his, and she smirks.

"What?" he asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"You got lucky last night," she states the exact moment he takes a sip from his coffee causing him to almost choke.

He coughs and hits his chest with his fist.

"Now, why would you think that? And why would that surprise you? I get lucky all the time!" he manages to say while still coughing lightly.

"Stop trying to sound smug, it won't divert me. There is something different this time," she ponders.

"Are you blushing?" McGee observes, clearly amused by the situation.

"Shut up McGiggle!" Tony mutters, finally recovering enough to talk without coughing.

Kate stands up and leans against her desk, next to Ziva, as she watches Tony closely. He seems fidgety, clearly affected by her close inspection.

"You know, you've picked up some things from the boss man. Like his stare." He tries to change the subject but she understands it immediately, just like the other two agents who watch them with interest.

"I know what's going on," Kate states finally, an almost devilish smile on her lips that makes Tony grin nervously.

"Really?" he asks, trying not to sound challenging.

"Tony's in love," she says, the smile never leaving her lips.

"What?!" he exclaims in a high pitched tone making the other three laugh.

"Now, that's preposterous," he says, trying to control his voice and not sound like a fifteen year old.

"Is it?" she dares, her smirk getting wider.

"You have to admit that she does have a point," Ziva agrees and Tony just glares.

"She definitely has a point," McGee adds, his smirk just as wide as Kate's.

"You are an idiot McGee," he says, his eyes still on Kate's, but McGee just leans back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"You know I'm right Tony," Kate insists.

"No you are not," he shoots back.

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Don't you just love it when they do that? I feel like I'm back in kindergarten," McGee says to Ziva who shakes her head and chuckles.

"Shut up McGee!" Tony and Kate exclaim at the same time.

"You can just admit it Tony, we'll be supportive, don't worry," Kate tells him but he only scoffs.

"Just because you are dating 'you know who' and you've picked up his piercing gaze doesn't mean that I will admit something that isn't true," he mutters, pointing a finger at Kate only to pause moments later when he notices that all three of them are looking at something behind him and he knows that he is in trouble.

"Hey boss…" he mumbles and braces himself for the head slap but it never comes.

"DiNozzo, I don't think I'm as bad as Voldemort, do you?" Gibbs asks as he walks past him, coffee in hand.

"No boss. Sorry boss," he says apologetically and glares at the other three agents who try to hold in their laughter.

"Does anyone of you have something relevant to the case to share?" he asks his team but they shake their heads negatively, suddenly turning serious once again.

"Then get back to work and find something," he instructs and without another word he heads to the elevator.

"Great, of all the movie references I've made he gets this one!" Tony says in frustration "And it wasn't even intentional…" he whines making the others laugh.

"I blame you for that, you know. You probably made him watch that movie," he accuses Kate but she only rolls her eyes.

"_Kate, with me!" _Gibbs's voice comes and she sees him holding the elevator for her.

DiNozzo makes kissing noises as she walks, earning a glare from her.

"You are such a five year old."

"Takes one to know one!" he shouts and she sticks her tongue out before disappearing in the elevator.

Gibbs looks questioningly at her as she stands next to him, waiting for an explanation.

"He was asking for it," she tells him, her eyes finding his.

"He probably didn't want to share yet," he points out with a shrug, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Then he should have said so."

"How long did it take **us** to share with the team? And we didn't exactly say it; they figured it out on their own," he reasons and she sighs.

"It's not the same," she tells him, looking straight into his eyes.

He tilts his head to the side, contemplating what she said, before nodding.

"Maybe it's not, but it's still his news to share," he points out.

"Killjoy…" she mutters, crossing her arms in front of her chest and he chuckles at her childish expression.

"Katie…" he says softly, making her turn to look at him again.

He drops a soft kiss on her lips, which still taste of coffee, and he runs his hand down her arm. She smiles against his lips and he pulls back, returning her smile.

The doors to the elevator open outside of Abby's lab and he motions for her to get out first courteously.

"I won't tease him about it… a lot," she adds as she walks out, a smirk finding its way to her lips.

He shakes his head, laughing lightly to himself. He should have gotten used to this by now. These two will never change, he muses, as he follows her out of the elevator and to the lab.

He hopes that at least Abby has found something relevant to their case…


	15. It's Not a Rose

_Hello everyone! Thank you all very much for reading this and for the support, it means a lot! I hope you will enjoy this chapter too, it's inspired by one of my favorite scenes from Season 1! __There is also going to be a chapter about the time Gibbs sees Kate's tattoo for the first time and it's going to explain why I chose that design for her._ Enjoy :-)  
Episode: My Other Left Foot, Season 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own NCIS_

* * *

**_xOxOx  
_**_It's Not a Rose_**_  
xOxOx_**

"They just found the left arm in the garbage dump at Chiefton," Tony tells her, pointing at a spot on the map that's on the big screen.

It's late but they are all still at work, waiting for the pieces of their dead Marine to be found. Gibbs is nowhere to be seen, probably on a coffee break again. She still wonders how this man can drink so much coffee without shaking like a drill afterwards.

"So where does that leave us?" she asks, inspecting the map closely.

"That's a right arm from Katy Lick, a torso from Marshville and the original leg from the dumpster in Clarksburg," he surmises, showing her each location on the map.

"Still no head or left leg?"

"Well, which, I'm betting, are going to be turning up around Lake Floyd or Jarvisville," he replies, his eyes on the screen.

"Did you check Hooterville?" Abby appears out of nowhere and stands next to Tony, a wide smile on her face.

"Where's Hooterville?" he asks her with a frown and Kate looks questioningly at her friend.

"You guys!" she exclaims "Petty Coat Junction. Green Acres. Hooterville," she explains her joke to them but they shake their heads, still not getting the reference.

"I prefer TV shows from this century," Tony states making Kate smile.

"Oh come on, they're hilarious! When we were in college we had this drinking game…" Abby starts but suddenly she pauses and changes the subject.

Kate turns around, realizing what must have happened, and she sees Gibbs walking into the bullpen towards them. She smiles to herself as she listens to Abby again.

"And the drugs collect in a solvent layer and that leaves only proteins and biological material behind," she finishes her sentence.

"Huh?" Tony looks perplexed.

"That's great, Abby. I'll make sure to get that in the report," Kate tells her before Tony can say something stupid and she nods in gratitude.

"What report?" Tony asks incredulously earning pointed glances from both Abby and Kate just before Gibbs appears and walks straight to his desk.

"We've got Humpty Dumpty back together?" he asks as he types something on his computer, his back to them.

"Most of him," Kate tells him as Tony casts a questioning glance at her, still not realizing why Abby changed the subject.

"Melon and left leg are still outstanding," he adds.

"Any more tattoos?" Gibbs asks them, his eyes glued on the screen of his computer.

Tony grins almost devilishly before looking at Kate who crosses her arms in front of her chest in a defensive stance.

"Just the rose on Kate's butt," he states, smirking smugly, and earns a glare from Kate.

"It's not a rose," Gibbs states simply, his tone even, without turning around to look at them.

Silence falls and all three of them turn simultaneously and look at him but he just continuous typing like nothing happened. Tony runs his tongue over his lips and smirks at Kate, a look of surprise on his face as he waits for her to say something. Abby on the other hand is clearly amused since she already knows Gibbs is right and tries not to grin too widely, not wanting to piss her off.

"He doesn't know," she states, arms still crossed over her chest and trying not to look guilty "He's lying just like he did about the digitalis," she adds.

Tony looks at her in disbelief and Abby still tries to control her grin. When she sees that she is not going to get away with this so easily she turns to Gibbs and takes a step closer to him.

"Ok, tell them," she demands, a hand on her hip, as she waits for him to say something but he remains silent.

She is going to kill him for this, there is no doubt about it, she thinks. He is probably smirking right now, the smug bastard. He put her into this and now he acts like nothing happened.

"Gibbs?" she prompts again while the other two grin deviously behind her back.

She is definitely going to kill him…

"Come on Gibbs, it's not funny anymore," she says as a last attempt to make him talk but he seems completely unfazed.

"I beg to differ," Tony tells her with a smirk and earns a punch in the arm as she passes by him to get to her desk.

"Ow!" he yelps, clutching his arm.

Abby grins widely this time and sits at the edge of Gibbs' desk.

"You guys have so much fun up here!" she comments happily.

"Oh yeah?" Gibbs deadpans "You can borrow these two whenever you want," he tells her with his usual tiny smile, a glint in his eyes.

Tony looks at him in alarm while Kate rolls her eyes and sits down behind her desk to start her report. Abby just observes them silently, the smile still plastered on her face, when she suddenly remembers something.

She taps Gibbs on the shoulder to catch his attention and the moment he turns to face her she grins. He quirks an eyebrow questioningly and waits for her to say what's on her mind.

'_How do you know about Kate's tattoo?' _she signs instead and he chuckles.

That catches his two agents' attention who turn to observe them with interest, trying not to be too obvious about it.

'_How do __**you **__know?' _he signs back, avoiding giving a straight answer, but not denying it either.

'_I was there.' _She looks pointedly at him, waiting patiently for a real answer.

'_I wasn't,' _he signs with a smirk and he starts walking towards the elevator.

"You didn't answer my question!" she protests.

"Need to know, Abs," he states simply as he gets into the elevator.

"I'll find out!" she shouts as the elevator doors close and when he is out of sight she goes straight to Kate's desk and looks expectantly at her.

Kate looks up momentarily and sighs when she notices her friend's expression.

"He doesn't know!" she says in exasperation but that only makes Abby smile wider.

"I'll find out eventually," she repeats mischievously and walks towards the elevator too.

Great. If Abby starts suspecting that something is going on between them then they are doomed. She is never going to let this one go… Kate's eyes dart to Tony, who is ready to say something stupid judging by the look on his face, and she points a finger warningly at him.

"Not a word DiNozzo," she states seriously, her tone leaving him no room to argue.

He is wise enough not to tempt his fate and he stays silent, returning back to writing his report. There are no interruptions after that; they both work silently on their reports while they wait for the rest of their marine to be found.

It's almost an hour later when they can finally leave for the day. Tony wastes no time when Gibbs tells them that they can leave and departs hastily in case he changes his mind and calls them back.

Kate on the other hand takes her time, wanting to finish her report and not have to do anything about this case tomorrow. When she finishes, she prints her report and leaves it on Gibbs' desk before she starts getting ready to head home too. She wonders where he has gone too but she guesses he is going to call so she just grabs her bag and walks to the elevator.

The moment the elevator doors open they almost bump into each other. He instinctively holds the two coffee cups high in the air, careful not to spill the hot liquid, and she looks at him with raised eyebrows.

She walks into the elevator and she presses the button for the ground floor but the moment the doors close again he pusses the emergency switch button.

She casts a glare his way but he just extends his hand, giving her one of the coffee cups he is holding.

"What's that?" she asks suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Your favorite latte," he replies simply.

He figured he needed a peace offering to make her talk to him after the stunt he pulled. He knows she is a little pissed off and he is enjoying it much more than he should. He always loves seeing her off balance, especially if he is the reason she acts that way.

"You think you are going to get away with a latte?" she inquires making him chuckle.

"Nope." He shakes his head, his lips twisting upwards, as he holds the coffee cup out for her.

She observes him for a while, her eyes running over his face, before she finally accepts the latte making him smile triumphantly.

"Don't smile like that, you are not off the hook yet," she informs him and takes a sip from her latte as she presses the emergency button and sets the elevator in motion again.

He smirks to himself and drinks his coffee too. He is definitely going to enjoy this, he thinks, as he watches her out of the corner of his eye.

"Your place tonight?" he asks her casually, his eyes on his coffee cup.

"Yeah," she replies as the doors open and she steps outside followed closely by him.

They walk side by side to the parking lot and split just to get to their respective cars, saying a typical goodnight to each other since there are other agents in the parking lot. The drive to her place doesn't take long and after parking their cars they head inside together.

"Gonna tell me what's on your mind?" he asks as she unlocks her door and she walks in the apartment.

She looks at him pointedly and proceeds to take off her coat and hang it on the coat rack. He does the same, observing her closely. He is positive that she is still thinking about his earlier comment.

"Kate…" he draws her name out as she makes her way to the living room.

"It's not a rose?" she asks him, hands on her hips, using his own phrase as she looks accusingly at him.

"Well, it isn't," he points out with a small shrug, walking past her and trying to conceal his smile.

She watches him as he moves around her apartment like he belongs there and then takes a seat on the couch. She doesn't let that thought deter her however.

"Tony didn't need to know that though, did he? Now he is never going to let it go…" she mumbles in frustration and sits heavily on the couch next to him.

"Plus he will keep on asking how you know about it. You saw that look on his face," she keeps on ranting and he smirks.

"It's not funny!" she exclaims, slapping his chest lightly.

"Just tell him that I read it in your file, no big deal," he shrugs it off casually.

"Even if I tell him that, he is not going to stop bothering me until he finds out what it really is," she points out and he frowns.

"Too bad, because he is not going to find out," he tells her in a serious tone.

He catches her hand in his and he pulls her towards him, making her sit on his thigh. There is a hint of possessiveness in his tone that makes her want to smile but she keeps her expression neutral. Good… Maybe now he'll realize how she felt when that redhead was flirting shamelessly with him.

"He seemed pretty determined to find out…" she trails off, a glint in her eyes, and he frowns in displeasure.

He knows what she is doing, of course. Maybe this is her payback for the incident at their suspect's house. Sure, they talked about it on their way back but he knows she won't miss the opportunity to make him squirm a bit. She knows how to push his buttons… the mere idea of Tony trying to find out where the tattoo is creates an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach so he tries not to think about it and he focuses on her instead.

His arms wrap around her waist, holding her in place, and his lips find the sensitive skin of her neck making her moan. Her fingers run through his short hair, encouraging him to continue and he doesn't disappoint.

"I know you are trying to distract me…" she mumbles breathlessly and she feels him smile against her neck.

"And you aren't trying to do the same?" he asks rhetorically, not waiting for an answer, as his teeth graze her skin and she inhales sharply.

"Mmm… maybe we had the same plan," she says, trying not to focus on the things he does with his lips.

"So Tony is never going to find what that tattoo is," he whispers, his hot breath hitting her lips, his blue eyes locked with hers.

"Definitely not," she reassures him, resting her hands on his shoulders, and kisses his lips passionately, eliciting a low groan from him.

"Hmm…" he mumbles, satisfied by her answer, as he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers.

"Hungry? I think there are some leftovers in the fridge."

"Hungry yeah… for food, not so much…" His suggestive tone and lustful gaze make a shiver run down her spine.

"Then the food can wait," she states as she stands up, pulling him to his feet.

His left hand rests on her backside, where he knows the delicate lotus tattoo is and he squeezes gently as he pulls her body flush against his, letting her feel exactly what she does to him.

"That's an excellent idea…" he replies as he lets her guide him to her bedroom.


	16. Just a Name

_Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this and for the feedback! I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well ;-) Suggestions and comments are always welcome!  
Episode: The Good Samaritan, Season 1_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx  
**Just a Name  
**xOxOx**_

"So… how was dinner?" Kate asks, a little smirk playing on her lips, as they enter his living room.

She places the take out bags on the coffee table and starts taking the containers out while he goes to the kitchen to bring two glasses and a bottle of beer.

"You've been dying to ask that all day, haven't you?" he guesses as he walks back in and she shrugs casually.

"Maybe," she says and sits down on the couch.

He sits down beside her and helps her open the take out containers before he fills her glass with beer. He doesn't bother with his; he just takes a swig from the bottle making her shake her head.

"What?" he asks as he reaches for a fry and tosses it in his mouth.

"Nothing," she replies and she picks up one of the take out containers.

"So what happened at dinner with Sheriff Dupray?" she asks, more serious this time.

His eyes find hers for a moment and he smiles in amusement.

"Nothing really, we just talked about the case," he says, taking a bite from his steak "I do hope we solve this case soon though so I can turn my phone on again."

"Don't tell her that. She has been very helpful so far."

"You are willing to sacrifice me so we can solve the case?" His incredulous tone makes her chuckle.

"Didn't you do that yourself by accepting to take her to dinner?" she points out.

"Well, that's not gonna happen again," he states seriously.

"Aw, too bad, she did ask if you were single and available," she tells him, smiling in amusement.

"What did you tell her?" Curiosity gets the better of him before he can stop the question.

"Tony was near, I told her you were single and that I didn't know if you were available," she says, trying to sound casual, but looking closely for his reaction.

He gives her a small smile and he reaches for the beer bottle.

"If she asks again you can tell her that I'm not available," he tells her, his eyes locking with hers, leaving her no doubt about what he means and she smiles softly in understanding.

"Poor Charlie, you are going to break her heart," she jokes and he shrugs.

"I'll take my chances. Maybe she'll finally stop following me around."

"Good luck with that, Jethro," she says, using his first name to tease him, but it's enough to make him stop and stare at her, his fork in midair.

It's the first time she calls him by his first name and, despite the fact that she only used it to tease him, it has a strange effect of him. She always calls him Gibbs, whether they are at work or alone at home, but he decides he likes his first name coming from her lips.

"What's wrong?" she asks, noticing the change in his demeanor immediately.

"Nothing, you've just never called me by my first name again," he explains, regaining his composure.

"Middle name," she corrects with a small smirk "And that's because you have weird names Gibbs."

He raises his eyebrows and looks expectantly at her making her sigh.

"It's the truth!" she defends herself "Plus, I'm used to calling you Gibbs."

"Maybe you could try one of my other names too," he suggests and he places his food on the coffee table.

"Like Leroy?" she says, deciding to humor him, but he only frowns when she says it.

"See? You don't like it. Maybe I could call you LJ," she says and pauses, waiting for his reaction "It has a nice ring to it, LJ." She grins and he actually chuckles.

"I have two names and you want to use a nickname."

"It's a cute nickname LJ," she jokes but he only rolls his eyes in answer.

"Fine, fine. Jethro. Are you happy now?" she asks.

There it is again, that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sound of his name from her lips. There is a certain lilt to her voice when she says it, making him want to listen to it again.

"Not quite." His blue eyes lock with hers and he moves closer to her on the couch. He takes the take out container she is holding and places it next to his on the coffee table.

"Say it again." She bites her bottom lip, trying not to smile, but she fails. She can't say no to his request.

"Jethro," she says and he leans closer to her, his lips barely touching hers.

"One more time?" he asks in a whisper, his breath hot, his gaze still locked with hers.

She loves the look in his beautiful blue eyes at this exact moment.

"Jethro…" she mumbles one last time and his mouth collides with hers, as if wanting to taste the sound of his name on her lips.

Her arms lace around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and it encourages him to deepen the kiss. His hands drop on her hips and slip beneath her button down blouse, her skin smooth under his fingertips. When they pull away they are both breathless and a little flushed.

"See? It's not that hard after all." His voice sounds husky and she is tempted to kiss him again but she pulls back instead.

"If I slip up and call you Jethro at work it's going to be your fault," she tells him but he just grins goofily at her.

"Not gonna happen," he states confidently and pulls her to him again, a mischievous look in his eyes "You **will** be screaming it later though," he whispers in her ear.

She punches his arm playfully and laughs lightly.

"You are confident. Sure you are up to it?" she challenges and before she can say anything else he stands up, dragging her with him and easily picks her up by wrapping his arms around her body.

"Gibbs!" she shrieks, startled, as her legs encircle his hips and she clings to him.

"Good start, wrong name," he says as he starts walking towards the bedroom.

"Wait, we need to put the food away," she protests weakly as he carries her.

"It's not going to go anywhere," he reassures her and who is she to argue when he is looking at her with such longing?

The door of his bedroom closes behind them when they enter and he spends the next hour proving to her that he is more than up to it. And scream his name she does…


	17. Jealousy

_Hello everyone! Thank you all very much for the feedback and support for the last chapter, it means a lot! I hope you will enjoy the next one as well. It's another oneshot for the episode 'My other left foot'. Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading :-)  
Episode: My Other Left Foot, Season 1_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx  
**Jealousy  
**xOxOx**_

The car comes to a stop in front of their suspect's house and they unbuckle their seatbelts.

"Watch her body language," Gibbs instructs.

"What are we looking for, short of a confession?" Kate asks as she puts on her gloves.

"Sometimes it's not what they say; it's what they don't say," he replies as he hands her a piece of gum which she accepts with a smile.

"Which translates into, we don't have a search warrant and this is the easiest way in," she surmises.

She sure knows how to translate what he says, he muses, as he gets out of the car closing the door behind him. He turns to follow her to the house but he stops the moment he sees the tall tree.

Kate understands that he is not by her side and pauses too, turning to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what kind of tree this is?" he asks, his eyes finding hers.

She looks up, observing the tree and she shakes her head negatively.

"Botany was my weakest subject."

"Sycamore," he states with a small smile, walking to her, and they head to the house together.

He knocks on the door and a few moments later a tall redhead appears, opening it.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she asks with a smile, her eyes running over him.

"You already have," he states, putting on one of his charming smiles and Kate looks at him with a frown. Her mind travels to a conversation they had once about his ex-wives. His three **redheaded **ex-wives. The comments he has made in passing about them and things Tony has said from time to time don't help either.

She has a feeling this isn't going to go very well and she isn't proven wrong.

She spends the next several minutes observing their suspect flirt shamelessly with Gibbs, answering all his questions animatedly, her eyes only leaving his just to answer Kate's questions but by her tone she guesses that Melissa would have preferred to have him alone.

He sees it to, of course, and he takes full advantage of it. There is a smile on his lips as he asks several questions about the case without making it seem like he is interrogating her.

When Melissa offers him coffee he accepts at once and stands up to follow her to the kitchen. He glances at Kate momentarily and she knows what she has to do. She nods in understanding and he walks out of the living room.

The moment they are out she starts looking around the house, trying to find anything that can tie Melissa to the murder of their dead Marine but it's not proving to be an easy task. She can't find anything incriminating or anything they can use to get a warrant.

She can hear them talking from the kitchen and she rolls her eyes in annoyance. What is he doing in there? She tries to concentrate on her research but the sugary tone of Melissa's voice reaches her ears making her scowl. Maybe she shouldn't have let him in there alone, she thinks, but then she remembers that they are at work and he knows perfectly well what he is doing.

He is only acting like this to give her time to look around the house. Or at least she hopes that's the reason behind his behavior…

She keeps looking around, trying to ignore the conversation going on in the next room but failing, especially when he complements her tattoos and then she hears Melissa saying that she hopes the case they are investigating is tied to her brother because then she won't have to make an excuse to see Gibbs again. She rolls her eyes for what seems like the hundredth time and with one last look around she heads to the kitchen. She is more than ready to leave this house.

There is a silent question in his eyes the moment he sees her and she shakes her head in answer, indicating that she didn't find anything helpful. After that they spend a few more minutes asking some final questions and then they leave after Melissa hands him her phone number and Gibbs promising to call if anything else comes up. Kate is tempted to roll her eyes again when she sees the look she gives him but she just smiles politely as the door closes behind them.

They exit Melissa Dorn's house together and they walk side by side, their arms almost touching, as they head slowly back to the car. He glances to his right, observing her expression for a second. He knows she is not going to let this one drop.

He saw the way she looked at him when they were inside and, although she hid it pretty well and Melissa didn't understand a thing, he knows how to read her.

"You weren't buying any of that, were you?" she asks suddenly, proving him right.

"Any of what?" he plays dumb although he knows very well what she is talking about.

"You know… her charm," she states, trying to sound like this hasn't affected her at all.

"Is it really that hard to believe, Kate, that I might be attractive to a woman?" there is a teasing smile on his lips as he asks that.

"You think I'd be with someone if I didn't find him attractive?" she replies, looking pointedly at him and he chuckles, bumping his shoulder against hers playfully "That's not what I meant and you know it," she adds.

"Yeah, yeah… Did you find us anything that'll get us a search warrant?" he changes the subject, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Well, she told you that she lives alone, but the toilet seat was up in the downstairs bathroom," she says making him snicker.

"Oh, you can tell that one to the judge." He walks towards the sycamore tree as she opens the passenger's door.

He takes an evidence bag from his pocket and crouches down to pick up a seed and place it in the bag. Kate leans against the car, looking at him.

"Okay, well Abby found a piece of straw in Dorn's sock and there is a barn around the back," she tells him but he just looks at her.

"Okay, I found nothing to give us probable cause," she concedes with a small sigh and gets into the car.

"Maybe I have," he states, checking the evidence bag he is holding before handing it to her through the open window.

"Hold this. I'm going to get another sample and we can leave."

Two minutes later he gets into the car handing her the second evidence bag and buckles up before starting the car.

She stays silent as he drives and he keeps stealing glances at her. She looks out of the window, trying not to think about Gibbs' earlier behavior at Melissa's house but the thoughts keep nagging at her. She leans her head back against the headrest and she closes her eyes.

He notices, of course, and he is certain that he knows what's bothering her. He also knows that she is not going to start talking about it any time soon so he decides to take matters in his own hands.

He reaches out and rests his palm on her knee, squeezing gently in order to catch her attention. Her eyes snap to his and he looks knowingly at her making her sigh.

"This is very annoying you know," she huffs.

"What is?"

"You, being in my head," she clarifies making him smirk.

"It didn't mean anything you know…" he states seriously, his eyes on the road.

"So you weren't flirting with her?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively and turns to look at him but he keeps looking straight ahead.

"**She** was flirting."

"And you were encouraging her."

"We needed evidence and that was a great way to get it," he reasons but she still doesn't believe him completely.

"That was all for the case then…" her tone is uncertain and he sighs.

"Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be?"

"She is a redhead," she points out and he rolls his eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief I am not attracted to every redheaded woman on the planet Kate," he states, glancing at her.

"Three redheaded ex-wives show that your judgment is a little questionable," she mumbles with a shrug.

He shakes his head from side to side. He should have thought it was the combination of his behavior and the fact that their suspect is a redhead that makes her so uncomfortable.

"My ex-wives weren't murder suspects," he says as he stops at a red light.

He finds the opportunity to look into her eyes, wanting to see how much this has affected her. His expression is honest and serious when he speaks again.

"No one else matters Kate. We are together and no redhead can change that. I don't want anyone else, I just want you…" She can see the love shining in his eyes even though neither of them has said those three little words yet.

She covers his hand that's resting on her knee with hers and gives it a squeeze.

"I don't have to dye my hair then," she jokes making him smile and shake his head in amusement.

"Definitely not," he states surely and steals a quick kiss from her just before the light turns green again.


	18. Sexual Harassment Education

_Hello everyone! I planned on updating yesterday but I didn't have the time, so here is the new chapter today! Thank you all for reading and commenting, really appreciated :-) I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!  
Episode: Driven, Season 4_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx  
**Sexual Harassment Education  
**xOxOx**_

This must be the most boring presentation she has ever had to watch in her entire career, she decides as she looks at the pamphlet on her desk, and that's saying a lot. She has watched so many, both when she was with the Secret Service and now at NCIS, but nothing like this.

She averts her gaze from the big screen and she looks down at her notepad, pen in hand. There is a sketch of an eye on the page. She should be taking notes but she finds this a lot more productive. She adds a few details to the iris before glancing back at the screen again.

The lights are dimmed and she has started to feel sleepy. She wonders momentarily if it is possible to die from sheer boredom and then her eyes land on DiNozzo who is slouched in his chair, fast asleep. She hides her smile and looks around the room at the rest of her colleagues.

McGee is sitting at the desk in front her, pretending to pay attention while in reality his mind is anywhere but here. Ziva is at the desk on her left, supposedly keeping notes too, but Kate is pretty sure that what she is writing has nothing to do with what they are watching.

Abby, her chin resting in her hand, is drawing random patterns in her notebook and is completely oblivious to what is being shown on the TV screen. She does look around her from time to time to see what's going on and that's when her eyes land on Kate's.

She holds her finger against her temple, like a gun, and she pretends to shoot making the agent smile in amusement.

'_What are you doing?'_ she signs to Kate, who has picked up a few things from her and Gibbs.

She picks up her notebook and shows it to Abby who grins enthusiastically when she sees the sketch and gives her two thumbs up. Ziva, who notices the interaction, winks in approval but their communication is cut short when someone clears his throat, making them turn their attention back to the screen. That doesn't last long though…

She looks at Gibbs' direction only to find him looking back at her. He looks like he is ready to flee the room at any given opportunity. He points at the screen, indicating she should pay attention but she just rolls her eyes at him making him smile.

'_**You**__ watch.'_ She mouths but he shakes his head and leans his back against the wall, looking defiantly at her, and she smirks.

Thankfully, the video doesn't last long after that and the credits roll making most agents in the room sigh in relief. But their torture isn't over yet.

"Lights please," Miss Taylor, who is doing the presentation, says.

DiNozzo wakes up when the lights turn back on but he remains slumped in his chair, not moving an inch.

"From the video presentation, it's clear that sexual harassment can take many forms in the work place," Taylor says, looking around the room "A co-worker with 'elevator eyes' looking you up and down. A co-worker shows you a cartoon or photo of a sexual nature."

"If you are lucky…" DiNozzo comments in a low tone.

"A co-worker's hand accidentally brushes up against your body," Taylor continues talking, not hearing him.

"If you are really lucky…" Ziva tells him, as he leans back, his head resting on the desk she is sitting, and yawns.

"Physical contact can be divided into three categories." A slide appears on the screen as Taylor starts explaining the three categories. "Green light includes normal behavior. Yellow light includes borderline behavior such as hugging someone or…"

At that Abby raises her arm and stands up, looking a little alarmed.

"Yes?" Taylor gives her permission to talk.

"What's wrong with hugging people? I hug people all the time!" she tells her.

"You may see it as friendly, but your co-workers may find it offensive," Taylor explains.

"You guys get offended when I hug you?" Abby looks distressed as she asks, looking around at everyone in the room.

A chorus of noes sounds from all the agents in the room and they shake their heads negatively making Abby feel a lot calmer.

"I'm hugging you all in my mind right now," she says, a smile finding its way to her lips.

"D.O.D. policy is very clear about this point, Miss. You must first ask permission before making physical contact with a co-worker," Taylor tells her is a serious tone and Abby frowns in disbelief.

"Like… every time?" she asks incredulously and when Taylor replies with a yes she sits down dejectedly.

Ziva is watching Tony, who has his head still on her desk. She glances at Kate with a glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile, and Kate knows that what's going to follow is going to be good.

"And finally, there's red light behavior such as deliberate, unwelcomed, touching." At that point Ziva leans forward and licks Tony's ear making him jump out of his chair with a yelp, causing every agent in the room to turn to look at him.

Kate tries to hold in her laughter while Ziva acts casually, like she did nothing and Taylor looks at DiNozzo expectantly.

"Another question?" she inquires.

"Yeah," he replies, rubbing his ear in disgust "What if you slap someone in the back of the head like this?" he asks, slapping McGee at the back of the head to demonstrate only for McGee to hit him in the groin, eliciting a grunt from him. "Would that be considered an inappropriate behavior?"

"Absolutely! Are you saying that this has actually happened?"

The team's eyes, along with the Director's and Abby's turn to Gibbs, amused expressions on most of their faces. Gibbs just looks pointedly at Tony who frowns lightly before answering.

"No, I was just wondering. That's all…" he mumbles and sits down again.

It's Palmer who raises his arm to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"Uh, yes. Uh… what if part of your job includes touching naked people, and…" Ziva and Kate exchange a glance, trying hard not to laugh at Jimmy's question and waiting for the answer but Gibbs' ringing phone catches their attention and they turn to him.

Tony looks at Gibbs too, trying to hear what he is saying into the phone but to no avail so he turns back to Ziva and Kate.

"New case?" he whispers hopefully as Taylor says to Palmer that it's inappropriate to touch naked people at any time.

"Let's hope…" Kate whispers as she leans forward while Palmer continues his questions.

"I could always shoot you to get us out of here if it's not," Ziva says to Tony earning a glare from him.

"You'd have to ask permission from Gibbs first and he'd never say yes," he states smugly.

"Then **I** will ask for permission instead of Ziva." The smirk on Kate's face as she says it makes him pause and he frowns.

"Are you two ganging up on me again?" the two women smile mischievously, looking conspiratorially at one another, and he groans in frustration.

"Why are you touching dead, naked people?" Taylor asks in an incredulous tone, studying Palmer closely and catching the three agents' attention again.

"You see, I work in Autopsy…" Palmer explains and she interrupts him immediately.

"Can we try to keep this discussion focused on the topic?" she asks in agitation but before she can continue Gibbs' voice reaches their ears.

"Gear up!" he orders them and turns to Jenny, talking to her about the call.

They lose no time and stand up at once. They are already out of the door when Taylor's voice makes them stop dead in their tracks.

"Wait, I can't mark you as attending unless you're here for all of it," she states.

"So close…" Tony mutters under his breath.

"Uh, Miss Taylor, I will take excellent notes for them," Jenny reassures her as Gibbs walks towards them and out of the room without another word.

"Okay," She gives in.

They waste no time after that and they follow Gibbs out of the room.

"Freedom at last!" Tony exclaims triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air.

"Are you happy that someone is dead DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks him as they walk towards the bullpen.

"No boss," he replies, looking guilty.

"So what happened?" Kate inquires, falling in step beside him.

"Navy Lieutenant's been found dead in an R and D facility in Fairfax," he explains "Gus the truck and the car," he instructs, tossing the keys of the car to Ziva and the keys of the truck to Tony.

"On it boss," "Ok Gibbs," they say in unison and walk into the bullpen followed by McGee, while Palmer heads to the elevator to go to Autopsy.

Kate is ready to follow them too but Gibbs' hand on her forearm stops her.

"Aren't you supposed to ask permission to do that?" she teases, a cheeky smirk on her lips.

He raises an eyebrow, his lips turning upwards as he looks at her.

"Really now?" he questions.

"Weren't you paying attention Agent Gibbs?" she asks, sounding serious, but the twinkle in her eyes tells a different story.

"I always pay attention Agent Todd," he tells her, his eyes locked on hers, and she smiles knowingly.

"Go check on Palmer for me. He is going to be alone today and I don't want him to panic and bring the entire autopsy lab with him," he instructs, all business, and she nods.

"Why isn't Ducky here?"

"He's got to take his mom to the hospital, she cut herself while shaving," he explains and she shakes her head "For some reason he thinks that Palmer can handle this," he adds in disbelief.

"Give him a chance. If Ducky trusts him to do this so should you," she says reassuringly but he only raises his eyebrows, not being entirely certain about it.

"You are still checking up on him. Go before it's too late."

"Don't worry, I've got this," she assures him.

"Permission to kiss?" she asks, but before he can react and with a glance around her making sure they are alone, she drops a quick kiss on his lips and walks away.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for an answer first?" he finds his chance to tease too.

She just chuckles and walks away with a wave of her hand, leaving him behind. He shakes his head and smiles, his eyes on her retreating back. He has a feeling his team is not going to let this one go.


	19. Sunday at Work

_Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this and for the support, really appreciated! :-) I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter too!  
Episode: Deception, Season 3_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own NCIS_

* * *

_**xOxOx**  
Sunday at Work  
**xOxOx**_

They walk out of the church together, side by side, their pace slow. He is wearing his grey suit and that light blue shirt that she loves because it brings out his eyes, a tie completing his look. She is wearing a simple, black, v-neck dress, modest enough for church that hugs her body perfectly. It's cold out so they are both wearing their coats and scarves to keep them warm.

It's Sunday and, despite the cold, the sun is shining brightly in the morning sky. The fact that they don't have to worry about work makes this day even better.

Her fingers lace with his and he turns and smiles at her, that soft smile that makes her heart skip a beat every time. She loves seeing this side of him. He gives her hand a squeeze and he holds it as they make their way towards the car.

"Coffee?" he asks.

"Sometimes I believe that coffee is the only thing on your mind," she says with a teasing smirk but he just shrugs.

"Actually there are times at work I wish I had something stronger when I have to deal with you four," he states and she elbows him playfully in the ribs.

"Don't say the w word, you'll jinx it," she says as she looks in her purse for the car keys which she hands to him.

"Okay, I won't. Can we go for coffee now?" he asks, unlocking the car and he gets inside with her following.

"Yeap. My caffeine dealer or yours?" she jokes as she buckles her seatbelt.

She is not like him yet, always taking coffee from the same place, but she's found a lovely little café that she likes very much. It's a plus that it has the coffee variety Gibbs likes so he doesn't complain.

"Yours is closer," he replies as he starts the car.

It doesn't take them long to get there, thanks to his driving and the fact that it's Sunday. Apparently, though, many people had the same idea as them and the café is almost full, thankfully most of them already seated so the line isn't that long.

"Wanna sit here or do you want to go for a walk?" she asks looking at him but he is staring at the guy behind them who turns his gaze away quickly.

She feels his hand on the small of her back, a possessive touch, and she shakes her head. When his eyes find hers again and he sees her questioning look he just shrugs nonchalantly, like he did nothing.

"You probably scared the poor guy to death," she mumbles, for his ears only.

"Don't worry, he'll survive," he replies and she chuckles.

"You didn't tell me if we are staying here for coffee."

He looks around and spots an empty table near the window and he nods in answer.

"Why don't you go sit? I'll order," he suggests but before she can make a move his phone goes off. That can't be good…

She looks at him with a frown and he reaches inside his coat pocket and just when he finds it her phone starts ringing as well making both of them groan.

"Gibbs" "Todd" they answer at the same time and they listen intently, their Sunday getting ruined with each passing second.

When they get off the phone she looks accusingly at him.

"I told you not to use the w word," she says like it's his fault but he only raises an eyebrow and she sighs.

"Look at the bright side."

"There is a bright side?" she asks, leaning towards him and resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"They have your favorite muffins."She tries not to smile at his playful tone but she fails.

"That does make things a little better," she comments.

"Coffee and muffins to go then."

Thankfully they don't have to wait long to order and after getting their coffee they get back in the car and straight to NCIS HQ.

"I'll drop these off at the lab for Abby," she says, showing him the bag of the remaining muffins and he nods in acknowledgment as he walks to the bullpen leaving her in the elevator.

"Never be unreachable. When Gibbs finds out about this…" he hears Tony say when he approaches their team's desks, coffee in hand.

"Find out what, DiNozzo?" he asks, heading straight to his desk.

He discards his coat and scarf while Tony follows him in a hurry, remote in hand, and presses the button to bring a photo on the screen.

"We've got a possible abduction, Boss. Call came in at zero nine zero three Fairfax area code. Caller said her name was Wilkerson, and then the line went dead. Ran a reverse look-up on the number. It came back belonging to a Navy Lieutenant Commander, Amanda Wilkerson. Stationed at the Department of the Navy, Washington, D.C. No one answers from her home phone or cell. She's currently on liberty. Scheduled to be back at work tomorrow morning at zero seven," he fills him in and pauses, all the while his eyes running up and down, observing his boss closely.

"That's a nice suit. You didn't get married again, did you? Where is Kate?" he inquires, only half jokingly, a small smile on his lips.

Gibbs just takes a sip from his coffee and stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Morning," Kate says as she walks towards them. Ziva waves in greeting but Tony just stares at her inquisitively.

"Abby is not in yet," she informs Gibbs and turns to look at Tony who is still staring.

"Care to explain why you are staring?" she asks him with a frown.

"Black dress, red coat… not a wedding outfit," he comments and Kate raises her eyebrows in question.

"Did you hit your head while playing football again?" she asks him, taking off her coat and scarf too and placing them at her desk.

"No, but he did now," Gibbs says before Tony can reply and head slaps him "If you have more, DiNozzo, now would be a good time," he tells him a little impatiently.

"Yeah. Ah, her cell wasn't GPS-enabled, but the service provider narrowed the call location um… you know, to the… to the…" he starts making circular motions with his hand, indicating an area on the map that's on the screen.

"Radius?" Kate suggests, standing next to him and looking at the screen.

"Radius. The two and a half mile radius. Yeah. And they said they'd contact us. If it's used again, we might be able to triangulate and get a fix," he concludes.

"Where is McGee?" Gibbs asks, sitting behind his desk, his eyes scanning his computer monitor.

"I don't know," Tony replies, still observing Kate closely making her scoff.

"Kate, call McGee and tell him to get his ass here," he tells her and she nods, reaching for the phone.

"Sundays are a spiritual day in your country, Gibbs. Perhaps…" Ziva starts but Gibbs interrupts her.

"Did you get Lieutenant Commander Wilkerson's home address?"

"**I** did," Tony states almost proudly and sits behind his desk again but Gibbs has different plans for him.

"Then why are you still here?" With that Tony stands up immediately and reaches for his backpack. Ziva is still sitting behind her desk when he turns his attention to her.

"Are you waiting for an invitation, Officer David?" he tells her, looking expectantly at her.

"Oh, so you really are getting married?" she says, her eyes darting from him to Kate.

Kate hides a smile behind her hand and Gibbs just stares.

"He means you're with me," Tony explains to their colleague.

"Oh. I knew that," Ziva states and quickly grabs her things to follow Tony.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." Tony clicks his fingers, trying to rush Ziva.

"I can't find him Gibbs," Kate says as she puts the phone down again and then turns to Tony.

"Grow up Tony!" she slaps his arm and she heads to his desk to retrieve the case file.

He just makes a grimace in reply and leads the way, Ziva close behind him. They bump into Abby on their way out, who seems very cheerful as she makes her way to the bullpen.

"Morning men and women!" she greets with a smile.

She is wearing dark overalls, a checkered jacket, a tool belt around her waist and a safety helmet over a red bandana.

"Hey Abs, where were you?" Kate asks with a smile the moment she spots her friend.

"Habitat for the Humanity. I'm doing a bunch of wiring for them, I told you about it!" she replies enthusiastically.

"I thought that was next weekend," she replies and Abby shakes her head negatively.

"Nope, we have a bowling tournament next weekend. You should come!" she suggests with a wide grin on her face.

"I'll see what I can do about it," she promises.

"Abby," Gibbs calls without looking up from his computer while Kate starts flipping through the case file.

Abby walks in front of his desk and stands at attention.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, Sir!" she states seriously, saluting him with her left hand.

"Wrong hand, Abs," he corrects without looking up.

"Sorry, Sir," She says and uses the right one this time.

"The call came in from a woman claiming she was abducted. Abby, I need an acoustical analysis of a tape," he informs her, typing at his computer at the same time.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"You always speak freely, Abs."

"I know. I just always wanted to say that," she says with a smirk, making the two agents smile "So where's my tape?"

"On the way to your lab."

"So am I."

"There are also a couple of muffins waiting for you down there," Kate tells her, looking up from the file.

"You are a life savior! I didn't have time to eat anything." Abby gives her a quick hug before turning to Gibbs again.

"If I finish quickly, maybe I can get back to Habitat for the Humanity?" she requests.

"We'll see, Abby," he says, glancing at her.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't call me Sir," he tells her, his eyes on the monitor again.

"Thank you, Ma'am," she says with a straight face "Later Kate!" she waves and smiles to her friend as she leaves.

Gibbs looks up and smirks as he watches the forensics' scientist leave. He turns his attention to Kate who smiles when she catches his eyes.

"Should I try McGee's phone again?" she asks but he shakes his head in reply.

"Nope. We're going to MTAC to talk to Lieutenant Commander Wilkerson's Captain."

"It's a start," she says, handing him the file.

He studies it for a few seconds before tossing it on his desk.

"Ok, let's go. The sooner we start the better our chances."

"Of finding Lieutenant Commander Wilkerson or getting home early?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Both. Come on Agent Todd, we have a case to solve," he says and he starts walking towards MTAC with her leading the way and he finds the perfect opportunity to admire her backside.

"Eyes front, Gunny," she teases, knowing full well what he is doing.

"My eyes are always front, Captain." With two long strides he is by her side and he smirks suggestively at her when her eyes find his.

She chuckles and she pokes his arm playfully. It's going to be a long day…


	20. Confessions

_Hello everyone! Thank you all very much for your kind words and support, and for reading this story, of course! It means a lot! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well :-)  
Episode: See No Evil, Season 2_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own NCIS_

* * *

**_xOxOx  
_**_Confessions_**_  
xOxOx_**

The door makes no sound as she opens it and she gets inside the house. It's really quite and all the lights are out. She expected it, of course, and she knows exactly where she'll find him.

His reaction today, when they caught Sandy's father taking the money that someone else had supposedly made him transfer, worried her. Sure, all of them wanted to make him pay for all the suffering he caused to his wife and daughter but it was one of the rare times that Gibbs lost control.

She saw it in his eyes the moment they spotted Captain Watson, suitcase in hand, the rage burning in his blue orbs. He had the Captain pinned against the wall in no time, not letting him make any more excuses for what he did.

His words still ring in her ears _'Don't you dare tell me that there's a reason for you throwing away what you had.'_

Everyone saw how furious he was but she was the only one to catch the underlying pain and anguish in his tone. And that had nothing to do with the case they were working on. Something else was the real reason behind it and it was triggered by today's events.

It reminded her of the time he told her that he needed her to be safe. His eyes and his tone then betrayed the same emotion as they did today. The profiler in her wanted to keep digging but she knew the moment she mentioned something he would pull away and refuse to say anything on the matter back then. She is not sure what he'll do today…

When she asked him if he was ok the moment they found themselves alone after they arrested Captain Watson he didn't deny that something was bothering him. His eyes remained locked on hers as he contemplated what to tell her. By the look in his blue eyes she knew that what was in his mind was very important.

At the last moment though he regretted it and, putting on his best poker face, he told her that everything was fine and that there was nothing wrong with him. She didn't believe him. He would have managed to convince everyone else but not her and he knew it. Just like he knew that this time she wouldn't let this go…

That's why she is here. She wants to make sure that he is fine and that the memories torturing him earlier aren't plaguing him still.

She walks towards the basement door and finds it open. She quietly enters and walks down the stairs to where he is. She can see him lying under the frame of his boat; a bottle of bourbon and a half empty glass close to him. His eyes are closed and there is a photograph clasped in his hand which is resting on his chest.

She approaches him slowly, not wanting to startle him, although she has a hunch he already knows she is there. She touches his shoulder softly and his blue eyes open and find hers. She is stunned by all the emotions swimming in his beautiful eyes.

"Hey…" she tells him, squeezing his shoulder gently.

He gives her a sad smile and he sits up straight, extending his hand in invitation after he puts the photo in his pocket. She places her hand in his and she lets him pull her to him. She sits down between his parted legs, her back resting against his chest, her hands on top of his thighs.

She feels his lips brush softly against her skin, where neck meets shoulder, and she drops her head back against his shoulder. His arms wrap around her waist, holding her close to him, and a sigh escapes his lips.

"Are you ok?" she asks in concern, for the second time that day and she feels him shrug.

She doesn't push any further, she lets him take all the time he needs. His hands move and come to cover hers, which are still on his thighs, his fingers slipping between hers. She hears his even breathing; she feels his chest moving against her back with every breath he takes and she knows that he is thinking what to say to her.

He is running every possible scenario in his mind of what could happen if he told her everything. He doesn't know how she'll react and, if he is honest with himself, that scares him a little. He is worried that she'll leave if she finds out the truth and he is not sure he can take that.

He also can't keep holding it in anymore. It's something he never mentions, something not even Ducky knows, but for some reason he feels that she will understand. He can't keep pretending that everything is alright all the time. He can see it in her eyes that she knows when something is bothering him, just like today, and he can't keep lying to her.

Her lips brush against his cheek, catching his attention, and she smiles softly at him. The love and concern he sees in her eyes make him realize that he has nothing to be afraid of. She won't go anywhere if he tells her the truth.

His fingers brush her hair away from forehead before he drops a small kiss there. He takes a deep breath as he reaches for the photo inside his pocket and with one last glance at it he hands it to her.

What she sees startles her. There is a beautiful redheaded woman in the photo hugging a little girl who can't be more than seven or eight years old. She stares at the photo in her hands for long moments as he stays silent, waiting for her reaction. Her eyes run over the two faces in the photo and that's when she starts noticing the similarities one by one.

She turns around, still sitting between his parted legs, so she can face him and her hazel eyes lock with his blue ones, the same eyes as the little girl's in the photo. His sad expression tells her this story doesn't have a happy ending.

"My first wife, Shannon, and our daughter, Kelly," he explains and it's the first time he speaks since she came to find him. Just by the tone of his voice she knows this isn't one of the three ex-wives he mentions so easily.

"You know… at times you remind me of her… you are just as stubborn as she was and you can understand me like only she could…" he says, shaking his head, a wistful smile on his lips.

She takes one of his hands in hers and she just holds it.

"What happened to them?" she asks in a whisper, already dreading the answer.

"They were at Camp Pendleton while I was in Kuwait, Desert Storm… There was a guy working there that Shannon had seen before when we were in Oceanside. Apparently, he was responsible for the death of a Marine and she had seen him do it. He was a Mexican drug dealer, Pedro Hernandez," he spits out the name with such hatred that she's never heard before coming from him.

"She decided to testify against him and both she and Kelly were put under protective custody immediately. Apparently it wasn't good enough…" he says and takes a deep, shaky breath and he closes his eyes momentarily, trying to prevent the tears that have gathered there from falling.

"Somehow he managed to find them. He shot the NIS agent that was driving their car, killing him instantly. The car was out of control and it crashed… they died in that car crash. And I lost everything…" he says in a whisper and he drops his head, avoiding her gaze, afraid of what he'll find there.

"**I **was the one surrounded by death, trying to protect the things I loved and they were the ones that died…"

She is left speechless. What do you say to a man who lost his wife like this? Who lost his little girl and never got the chance to see her grow up and do all the things he wanted to see her do? How does someone function after going through something so tragic, after losing his child? She can't imagine how much pain and suffering he must have gone through…

Everything makes sense now. His behavior, his words to Captain Watson earlier, the look in his eyes...

Tears gather fast in her eyes and she can't control them as they fall freely down her cheeks. She doesn't know what to do to take his pain away no matter how much she wants to right now. She feels helpless and she hates it…

He is starting to second guess telling her as she stays silent for a long time but then he feels her palm against his cheek, making him look at her. There are tears in her eyes and he reaches out without a second thought and brushes them away. He pulls her in his arms and he kisses her forehead tenderly, holding her against his body tightly until her tears subside.

When she looks up at him she sees the lone tear rolling down his cheek and she kisses it away, her lips lingering on his skin.

"Did they catch him?" she whispers looking deeply into his eyes.

His expression tells her everything she needs to know before he speaks.

"**I** did…" he confesses in a low tone and she knows what he means by that. Of course he'd never let him get away.

She nods her head, indicating that she understands. He doesn't have to say more… She reaches out for him and cups his cheeks in her palms. Her thumbs run over his cheekbones and she pulls him down until their lips are just a breath away. She looks deeply into his eyes, sadness still lingering there but it's not the only thing she sees. There is gratitude and love there too and she feels herself falling in love with him even more if that is possible.

She pulls him to her and her lips find his in a slow and tender kiss, pouring all the love she feels for him in that simple touch of lips. His arms tighten around her waist, holding her against his body as he gives in to her completely, grateful that she is here for him.

She probably has no idea how much this means to him and how thankful he is that she just listened to him and was there for him like this. It still amazes him that she understands him so completely and that she knows exactly what he needs.

His forehead rests against hers as he pulls away and he smiles softly at her.

"Thank you…" he mumbles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she shakes her head.

"I didn't do anything…" she argues but he doesn't seem to agree with her.

"You did more than enough, Katie…" he tells her sincerely.

Her head drops against his chest as she reaches out for the photo and looks at it again. Her eyes run over the two smiling faces that mean so much to this man. She feels honored that he decided to share this with her.

"They were very beautiful…" she whispers and she feels him nod.

He places a small kiss against her temple as his gaze locks on the photo in her hands too. Minutes pass in silence until she gives the photo back to him and she turns in his arms so she can face him properly again.

"Thank you for telling me," she tells him making him shake his head, a small smile playing on his lips. This woman still manages to amaze him so he tells her the first three words that come to his mind.

"I love you…" he says, catching her completely of guard and the only thing she can do is stare at him.

He's never said those three little words to her again and hearing them coming from his lips makes her heart skip a beat and a grin bloom on her face.

"I love you too…" she manages to say after regaining her composure enough to speak.

"Oh, I know Katie…" he says with a little smirk, kissing the tip of her nose, making her chuckle.

He gathers her in his arms once again and she hugs him, her ear pressed against his chest, his steady heartbeat soothing her like nothing else can. He rests his chin on top of her head and he lets himself relax. At this moment he is glad he told her about them and he knows he can count on her for everything.


End file.
